


Hal Jordan está prohibido

by Kyuli_Huerta



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce Wayne trying to be a good father, Damian Wayne is a demon baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, I think it's little ooc, It's an attempt ok?!, Jason Tood is family, M/M, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Out of Character, Sorry I don't know how to put tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuli_Huerta/pseuds/Kyuli_Huerta
Summary: Por equivocación Damián Wayne escucha una conversación entre sus hermanos mayores donde hablan sobre como Batman ha fracasado en cada una de sus relaciones sentimentales anteriores ganándose el odio de cada ex pareja y por ende el desprecio hacia sus hijos.Extrañamente el murciélago parece estar interesado en Hal Jordan.Damián Wayne no puede permitir que por culpa de su padre Hal Jordan termine odiando a su familia.—Te lo advierto padre, Hal Jordan está prohibido para ti.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 20





	1. Bruce Wayne el arruina todo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y por ende a sus respectivos creadores.
> 
> Si bien la pareja principal de este Fanfic es BatLantern, como foco central de la historia es la relación de Batman con sus hijos.
> 
> Puede incluir violencia moderada, lenguaje vulgar ocasional, situaciones sexuales leves y diálogos sugestivos.
> 
> Esto lo escribí bajo la influencia del alcohol, así que, si no les agrada entenderé perfectamente, una disculpa de antemano :c
> 
> Y bueno, también es mi primera obra en este fandom, esperemos que no me haya ido tan mal :'D
> 
> Espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten :D!!!

Aquel día Damián Wayne había despertado de un excelente humor, tuvo una ducha rápida acompañado de su reproductor de música, colocó la ropa más cómoda que pudo tener y bajo dando pequeños saltitos por la enorme escalera de caoba, el desayuno estaba más que listo y servido Visualizó a Alfred esperándolo en el comedor ya su hermano mayor Timothy quien ya disfrutaba de este. Saludo con un seco “Buenos días” pero tan lleno de alegría que el mismo Tim alejó un poco su café para corroborar que aquel chico sentado a su lado era su hermano menor, se asombró que así era.

Engulló su comida con sus refinados modales y sin hacer el más nivel de ruido en la deliciosa comida que el querido mayordomo le ofrecía, ese hombre cocinaba mejor que cualquier otra persona.

—Parece ser un día realmente soleado —comentó el mayordomo llenando nuevamente el vaso con jugo de arándanos del menor de la casa, Damián le regaló media sonrisa al corroborar como el sol se colaba por las ventanas—. Y también sé le ve de un excelente humor hoy.

—¡Demonios !, Damián, ¿acabas de sonreír? —Preguntó Tim con un tono ligero sarcástico ganándose una mirada molesta del menor, quien chasqueo la lengua y siguió con su postre—. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano?

—En realidad me muestro de un humor bastante pasable ya que estoy planeando como voy a asesinarte hoy —contestó el pequeño pelinegro con brusquedad, perdió el cuchillo de la mantequilla y señaló a Tim con ella—. Lo haré lento para escuchar suplicar por tu miserable vida y justo antes de que caigas en una muerte inminente arregla cada uno de tus dedos con este cuchillo, primero tus pulgares y al último tus anulares.

Mientras Alfred se dio la vuelta para ir por más jugo Tim le mostró su dedo medio a Damián, quien hizo la misma acción con ambas manos, los ataques verbales comenzarían en tan solo unos segundos, pero fueron evitados por el “Buenos días” de la cabeza de la familia. Se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y degustó sus alimentos, sin decir nada más, y así fue que Damián se sintió agradecido por la comida, corrió a la cocina en busca del mayordomo y le abrazó por las piernas, acción que sorprendió un poco al anciano pero que correspondió al cabo de dos segundos.

—Volveré antes del anochecer pacientes sin soltar al adulto.

—Que sea antes de la cena, no creo que quiera incitar algún problema con su padre —le dijo de vuelta mientras acariciaba el mentón del pequeño y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda le miraban de vuelta—. ¿Lleva todo lo necesario? —Damián asintió—. Bien, él empacó dos desayunos ligeros para ambos, espero que al señor Jordan le guste el pollo.

Tomó ambas bolsas y las guardó en la mochila que Alfred le tendió, luego salió disparado hacia la salida pero había olvidado despedirse de su padre así que regresó con agilidad al comedor donde su padre leía el periódico.

—Padre —llamó su atención, Bruce bajo un poco el periódico observando a su hijo, iba con ropa deportiva, ligera, luciendo los tenis de correr que había comprado hace unos meses, y que había recalcado cuanto los había odiado, tenido una ceja extrañado al ver una mochila en su espalda.

—Hijo, hoy es sábado, no hay escuela —soltó el patriarca sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, quien chasqueó la lengua, al parecer su padre había olvidado que ese día el pequeño saldría.

—Papá, Damián irá con el señor Jordan a Ciudad Costera afectados Tim con un poco de fastidio al ver como nuevamente su padre se olvidó de ellos, pero al ver qué intenta recordar y no pudo—. Te pedí permiso desde hace dos semanas y dijiste que sí.

Bruce frunció el ceño y luego ocultó su apenado rostro en el periódico, recordando como el pequeño Wayne le había pedido permiso luego de portarse bien por casi un mes, ayudando en las tareas de la casa y tomando las clases de fútbol que Bruce le recomendó que tomara, en esos momentos se identificaron como el peor padre del mundo por olvidar algo tan importante.

—Cierto, tienes razón Tim especificado mientras el mencionado bufaba y volvía a tomar su amado café—. Bien Damián, pórtate bien con Hal, nada de travesuras y si llegas a causar un altercado estarás castigado por dos meses.

—Y también tu padre te ama —Alfred apareció con un par de panqueques para Bruce, ante la seriedad del mayordomo el murciélago se rasco la cabeza un tanto apenado.

—Por supuesto, te amo hijo.

Luego de un ligero abrazo, Damián salió corriendo a la salida, el extenso jardín delantero de los Wayne se alzaba a su vista, los rosales recién podados se veían de una manera magnífica y la gran reja plateada le daba un aire más elegante al lugar, el auto de su padre se encuentra aparcado frente a la mansión así que Damián lo tuvo que rodear para dirigirse a la reja donde una silueta tuvo su atención.

Su cabello castaño estaba un tanto alborotado, bostezaba justo cuando el pequeño Wayne se colocó frente a él, llevaba una playera verde de cuello y encima de su típica chaqueta de aviador, de su hombro colgaba una mochila. Al ver a Damián le saludó con un choque de puños que fue correspondido de inmediato por el hijo del murciélago.

¿Listo enano? —Preguntó Jordan consideró lo cual el menor asintió con decisión, entonces una energía de color verde los envolvió a ambos y emprendió el camino hacia Ciudad Costera, el lugar de nacimiento del aviador.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

La noche había caído en Gotham, a pesar del caluroso día la tarde había tenido unas intensas nubes grises como era costumbre en la ciudad y ahora la noche amenazaba con una leve llovizna. Cuando llegaron las diez de la noche Bruce Wayne ingresó a los terrenos de su mansión, detuvo uno de sus autos deportivos en la entrada y antes de ser recibido por Alfred en la entrada notó una motocicleta negra con detalles azules aparcada a un lado del jardín y Supo de inmediato que tuvo una visita, sonrió de lado y entró a la mansión.

Reconoció su ancha espalda sentada en el sillón más grande, habla animadamente con Tim y en cuanto lo vio, llegue a recibir para recibirlo. Richard Wayne, su hijo mayor había ido a visitarle, le estrujó en un abrazo. Dick se había mudado de Gotham y luego se graduó de la universidad, ahora residía en Blüdhaven, donde tenía un puesto de detective, le hacía feliz que su hijo le pesara bien que no estaba a su lado.

Alfred observaba la escena desde la cocina, ver a Bruce tan feliz por la visita de Richard le reconfortaba, porque su maestro no era una mala persona, él no odiaba a sus hijos a pesar de lo que muchos creían, Bruce los amaba a cada uno de ellos sin distinción alguna, desde Dick hasta el pequeño Damián.

—Hablando de Damián, ¿Dónde está? —Tim se encogió de hombros fijando la vista en todo menos en su padre, quien ante la pregunta de Dick también busco con la mirada a su hijo menor, le pareció extraño que al estar Dick en la mansión el pequeño Wayne no estuviese pegado a él todo el tiempo. Ver la negativa de Tim y como Alfred desapareció dentro de la cocina hizo que entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, no necesité ser el mejor detective (aunque sí lo era) del mundo para saber que Damián Wayne no había vuelto.

Con el ceño fruncido sacó su caro celular de su saco, marcando el número de su hijo menor, sonó varias veces pero no fue respondido, marcó una vez más y el buzón de voz de la nueva cuenta concurso. Tim se palmeó el frente y el dio un leve golpecillo a su hermano mayor, Bruce no tuvo que enterarse de que Damián iba a llegar más tarde de lo planeado.

Cuando nos dieron una vez la noche un enfurecido Bruce Wayne se paseaba por toda la sala de estar, ni Damián ni Jordan respondieron los celulares, estuvieron muy enojados porque habían acordado que llegarían antes de la cena (ya que en el trascurso del día grabado las condiciones de aquel viaje) la cual era a las ocho de la noche, tenía tres horas de retraso, Damián Wayne Al Ghul estaba en serios problemas.

Mientras pensaba en diferentes formas de castigar a su hijo el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Alfred se apresuró a abrir encontrando detrás de la puerta a los tan ansiados chicos, ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros se adentraron por órdenes del mayordomo, Damián saludo al mayordomo con un abrazo correspondiente y Hal agradeció por el delicioso almuerzo y discretamente le pidió la receta del tan delicioso emparedado.

¿Qué tal les fue? —Preguntó Alfred a ambos, pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando Bruce Wayne hizo acto de presencia en el recibidor, la sonrisa de Damián se esfumó de inmediato cosa del cual Hal Jordan se dio cuenta, así que en un intento de apaciguar a la bestia se colocó enfrente del pequeño Wayne.

¿Ya viste la hora que es, Damián? Acordamos que estarías aquí antes de la cena, Damián faltaste a tu palabra, teníamos un trato —las duras palabras del patriarca salían sin cesar de su boca fastidiando a Jordania, quien tenía la escena un tanto culpable.

—Tranquilo Bruce, no fue culpa del chico, se nos fue el tiempo volando —lo interrumpió el linterna verde, sorprendiendo así a todos los Wayne y Alfred, pocos eran los que se atrevían a intentar callarle mientras ponía disciplina a sus hijos—. Fuimos a la playa, luego a la feria y Damián te trajo un regalo que se ganó en el tiro al blanco, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya pasaban de las nueve, incluso volando a toda velocidad con el poder del anillo nos hicimos dos horas de viaje .

Los hijos de Bruce esperaban impacientes la contestación de su padre ante el atrevimiento de Jordania, asomaban medio cuerpo desde la sala expectantes, sin embargo sucedió algo que nunca creyeron ver, Bruce suspiro y aceptó la excusa puesta por Hal.

—Lo bueno es que han llegado y que trajiste a salvo a mi hijo —abrió sus brazos y Damián le abrazó extremadamente sorprendido ocultando todo rastro de aquella sorpresa para así no poner malhumor a su padre, Hal Jordan le había salvado de un castigo de al menos dos meses—. Por cierto, tu hermano vino de visita —Damián sonrió al ver a Dick de chismoso y se cambió hacia él, pero a medio camino grabado que Hal seguía en la mansión, así que se colocó frente a él y chocaron los puños, acción que nadie se la esperaba.

—Fue un buen día enano, a ver cuándo nos dejan salir otra vez, guiñándole un ojo cómplice, luego Damián fue hacia donde sus hermanos.

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —Preguntó el murciélago antes de que Hal saliera de la mansión, quien no quería aceptar la invitación, pero ante la mirada suspicaz de Bruce aceptó un tanto dudoso.

La cena se alargó más de lo planeado, Dick les contaba a su familia que tal le iba en Blüdhaven donde hace unas semanas había conocido a una linda chica que parecía ser su media naranja y que incluso pensaba en sentar cabeza con ella, afirmación que les trajo una carcajada a todos los presentes, porque conociendo a Richard sabían que solo duraría unos meses con ella y luego conocería a otra afirmación lo mismo, también estaba sobre su puesto en la policía y qué tal el cargo de detective. Por su parte, Hal y Damián contaban con todos los detalles de su pequeño viaje a Ciudad Costera, sobre como Damián era muy bueno en el surf pero pésimo en el voleibol.

Tim fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa, ya que al día siguiente iría con su novio Conner a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante en Metrópolis que ofreció el mejor pago de manzana de todo el país, así que tendrá que viajar temprano, le seguirá Dick pues quería charlar un poco con Tim sobre Conner, porque a final de cuentas Dick era el alcalde y los celos de hermano mayor nadie se los quitaba. Damián fue el siguiente, ya que estaba muy cansado, así que luego de un beso al abuelo, uno a su padre y un abrazo a Hal se retiró a las habitaciones de arriba dejando a Hal a solas con Bruce.

Bastante animado se prendió a un comienzo temprano, pero de camino a su habitación estaba la de Tim donde escuchó la preocupada voz de Dick hablar.

—Así que Bruce está interesado en Jordania, bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —escuchó decir a su hermano mayor, Damián frunció el ceño—. Aunque fue muy obvio hace rato, es decir, papá habría permitido que alguien le interrumpiera en algún momento, y luego le invitaría a quedarse a cenar.

—Ya te lo dije Dick, papá y detrás de los huesos de Jordania, me di cuenta hace unas semanas —aseguró Tim con algo de emoción en su voz—. Pero me alegra, quiero decir, el señor Jordan es una buena persona y reta a papá cada que puede, es genial.

Damián analizó las palabras de sus hermanos, si bien se hizo extraño una relación entre su padre y Hal Jordan le dio una buena idea. Desde hace unos meses se había hecho un gran amigo del pequeño Wayne, quien al principio le mostraba todo su desprecio, pero estaba ganando cada vez más su amistad, llegando al punto que salía de paseo con él la ponía de buen humor. Si quería una nueva mamá, no le desagradaba que se tratase de Jordan. Pero las palabras de Dick le cambiaron aquella buena idea.

—Estás loco si quieres que Jordan y papá tengan algo que ver, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasa cuando Bruce Wayne tiene una relación?

—¡Nos deja salir cuantas veces queramos y no nos castiga! —Exclamó Tim emocionado de solo pensar que si Bruce conseguía una pareja podría salir casi a diario con Conner, pero al ver la muerte de Dick entristeció la mirada y asintió—. Lo sé Dick, todo se va a la mierda.

No le desearía a nadie que saliese con papá identificado un tanto triste, con toda la sinceridad del mundo—. Parece que Jordan hace feliz a Damián, no se ha quedado tan contento desde que ... —se quedó pensando un momento intentando recordar—. ¡Demonios !, desde siempre, me preocupa que esto acabe mal y termine afectando a Damián.

—¿Cómo papá y Clark? —Dick suspiro tirándose en la cama de su hermano cuando esté mencionado aquel nombre, porque era bien sabido por los tres Wayne mayores que la relación del súper hombre y el murciélago habían afectado a Dick más que a cualquier otro—. Pero Hal es diferente, ¿no lo crees?

—Así es el principio Tim, primero son tus amigos, quieren y prometen que siempre tendrán allí cuando los necesitan, luego papá les echa un ojo, salen con él y cuando quieren formalizar Bruce Wayne no está disponible, entonces todo se va a la mierda y se van de la vida de nuestro padre al igual que nuestra —Dick observaba el techo con la mirada perdida, porque eso había pasado con el hombre de acero, Dick le admiraba y le esperaban como un gran amigo, Clark le aconsejaba como Un padre incluso con la delicadeza de una madre, pero cuando terminó con Bruce volvería a ser lo mismo.

Tim acarició a los mechones negros de su hermano que estaban en su frente, siempre fue duro para Dick recordar lo sucedido con Clark, su hermano se encariñaba con una gran facilidad a las personas y luego ser ignorado por el súper hombre no le ayudo en nada, aunque no era el único.

—Lo mismo con Jay, Dinah era su prototipo de mamá perfecta, pero se metió con papá y luego se marchó —mencionó Tim acompañado de un gran suspiro—. Ni hablar de Selina.

—Ella aun anda con papá identificado Dick reacomodándose un poco.

—Pero jamás la hemos vuelto a ver nosotros, al menos en una conversación como personas civilizadas.

¿Sería que papá es malo en la cama? —Tim hizo una cara de asco ante la pregunta de su hermano, no quería saber nada sobre la vida sexual de su padre, eso era algo traumático para el chico de quince años—. En fin, no te encariñes con Jordan, ya sabemos en qué va a terminar esto.

—Pobre Damián.

El mencionado reaccionó ante las últimas palabras de sus hermanos, sospechoso un poco decepcionado, pero al menos gracias a la información obtenida podría planear algo para que su padre no echara a perder su amistad con Jordania. Por lo que casi volando fue escaleras abajo donde Bruce Wayne compartió una copa de vino con Hal Jordan en la sala de estar, las luces eran tenues y un extraño violín sonaba de fondo, demasiado romántico para una plática.

—Hijo, creí que estarías durmiendo ya determinado Bruce al ver al pequeño levantado, quien estaba decidido a arruinar sus planos de apareamiento con Hal.

—Creo que comí demasiado y no puedo dormir —se colocó ambas manos en el estómago una señal de macho, Hal dejó de inmediato la copa y se acercó a Damián que le miraba con una cara angustiada. La actuación del pequeño en serio era impresionante, tanto que el propio Bruce cayó en la mentira de su hijo.

—Le pediré a Alfred que te haga un té para desinflamar el estómago, mientras tanto quédate aquí hijo —sentenció Bruce para luego colocar a su hijo en el sillón más grande a su lado izquierdo, pero por pedidos de Damián prefirió estar en su lado derecho , separando a Hal de Bruce.

—Será mejor que me vaya —mencionó Hal hacia Bruce tomando su chaqueta y su mochila—. Por favor avísame cualquier cosa sobre Damián, y tu enano, espero que te recuperes —le revolvió el cabello y se fue de la mansión, fue Alfred quien le despreciaba en la entrada.

Damián se acurruco en los brazos de su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que no tuvo éxito, al menos había logrado que su padre no pasara el tiempo con el piloto por esa noche, aunque podría haber puesto en claro las cosas con su progenitor.


	2. Hablemos claro padre

Las oficinas de Wayne Enterprise albergaban un movimiento interesante para los dos adolescentes y el pequeño niño que los acompañaba, si bien no era la primera vez que visitaban el edificio siempre eran sorprendidos por la buena organización de la empresa de Bruce Wayne, cada empleado iba de un lado para otro inmersos en sus trabajos, unos sacaban algunas copias de manera rápida, otros más tecleaban como locos en sus computadoras, los tacones de las mujeres y el rechinido de la suela de los hombres se escuchaba también.

—Su padre se encuentra en una junta con los accionistas japoneses, pero en cuanto termine le informaré que están aquí —dijo una de las secretarias de su padre, quien amablemente les recibió desde la recepción y guió hasta la oficina del dueño de aquella empresa—. ¿Gustan que les traiga algo? Agua, té, café, algo para comer.

—Un café americano con uno de azúcar, sin crema por favor —pidió Tim, su novio Conner negó agradeciendo el ofrecimiento pero no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le sirviese algo tan personalizado, además de que no quería abusar de su posición.

—A mi tráigame un emparedado, que sea pan de centeno, sin mayonesa, con aderezo de Tahini, lechuga fresca y cebolla morada, en lugar de carne colóquele tofu y un poco de salsa teriyaki —pidió el menor de los presentes, la secretaria anotó todo en un santiamén y sonrió—. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada clon? —preguntó hacia el novio de su hermano, quien al ser el único sin haber pedido nada se decidió por un poco de té verde. Luego la mujer desapareció dejándolos en la oficina de su padre.

Se acomodaron en el juego de sillones que se hallaba en la oficina de Bruce Wayne, unos cómodos y elegantes sillones de color negro que contrastaba con la blancura del lugar, por su parte Damián esculcó en los papeles del escritorio y leyó cada uno con sumo detenimiento, cosa que le causo gracia a Conner fue que Damián no alcanzaba tan bien el escritorio debido a su altura, por lo que estaba parado en la silla de su padre.

—Creí que tu padre sabía que vendríamos —le susurró el joven Kent a su novio, quien disfrutaba de su café mientras leía una de las revistas de la mesita de centro, centró su atención en el clon del súper hombre y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, entonces Conner supo que en efecto Bruce Wayne no sabía que sus hijos lo visitarían, suspiro negando con la cabeza—. Clark va a matarme si se entera que traje a Gotham la camioneta de pá.

—Lo siento Con, es que realmente mi hermano quería hablar con mi papá, desde hace unos días está algo extraño y a pesar de que peleamos debía ayudarlo, no sé, creo que tiene que ver con el asunto de Hal —susurró Tim en contestación disculpándose por la pequeña mentira, bien sabía Conner que la relación entre los hijos Wayne era complicada y más entre Tim y Damián, así que pasó su mano por la espalda de su novio y le abrazó un poco, si iba a ser castigado quería que valiera la pena, y ver a Tim ayudando a su pequeño hermano lo valía.

—Cuidado donde colocas las manos Kent, no te vayas a quedar sin un dedo —mencionó Damián desde el escritorio para luego lanzarle una carpeta que por poco no esquivaba.

La junta con los accionistas se había alargado un poco más de lo planeado, Bruce Wayne tenía la desdicha de ser quien les presentara uno de sus nuevos proyectos, una línea de aviones ecológicos que harían viajes nacionales e internacionales cargas para empezar y luego si todo salía bien tendrían aviones para pasajeros. Sin embargo la mayoría de los accionistas no estaban muy convencidos, pues a pesar de todo ya existían muchas más aerolíneas de gran calibre. Para fortuna de Bruce pudo convencerlos de invertir, así que con un intenso dolor de cabeza salió de la sala de juntas para dirigirse a su oficina.

—¿Alguna llamada Amanda? —preguntó el millonario al visualizar los escritorios de sus secretarias, la mencionada se levantó tendiéndole un portafolio con diversos mensajes recibidos para él.

—Por cierto, sus hijos le esperan en su oficina —Bruce arrugó el ceño desconcertado, vio el reloj de su muñeca confirmando el día y la hora, no recordaba que sus hijos llegarían a visitarlo.

Al entrar observó a los dos adolescentes acurrucados en uno de sus sillones, quienes al verlo entrar se separaron lo suficiente yendo a los extremos del sillón, Bruce fijó la vista en su hijo y en el novio de su hijo, afortunadamente llevaban la ropa encima, porque si los hubiese encontrado haciendo algo más sería el mismo que se encargaría de que Conner Kent jamás volviese a pisar New Jersey. Su hijo Tim se levantó a saludarlo y el joven Kent le hizo una seña desde su lugar acompañado de un apenado “Buenas tardes”.

—¿A qué debo la sorpresa? —preguntó a su hijo luego de un ligero abrazo, quien tan solo ladeo la cabeza a donde su hermano menor se encontraba. El pequeño Wayne dejo todos los papeles para saludar a su padre.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo padre —le dijo Damián colocándose frente a su padre, el mayor asintió un tanto confundido, bien podían hablar en casa en cuanto llegara, pero sabía que el pequeño niño de diez años podía ser algo dramático cuando se lo proponía—. A solas por favor —pidió observando a su hermano y a su pareja, quien de inmediato desalojaron la oficina dejando a Bruce con Damián, el pequeño Wayne se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y su padre le imitó tomando su lugar.

Ver a su pequeño hijo con un aura tan adulta casi le hace sonreír, sin embargo el semblante serio de su hijo lo evito aclaró su garganta y pregunto la razón de su visita y por ende de aquella platica privada.

—Padre antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que te amo —comenzó a decir ganándose la mayor confusión de Bruce—. Desde que madre me ha enviado contigo me has hecho una persona feliz, así que te he tomado mucho cariño y te amo —a pesar de sus dulces palabras su semblante tan serio le quitaba lo meloso del asunto—. Sin embargo, he estado analizando un aspecto que admito no debería importarme, pero lo hace en estos momentos, tu vida amorosa padre.

—Espera Damián, eso es cuestión mía y no es prudente que quieras intervenir en algo-

—Por favor déjame terminar padre, mi punto es preciso y si indago un poco en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia tienen un propósito —le interrumpió su hijo, Bruce le dejo continuar solo porque sus insistentes orbes esmeraldas se lo suplicaban—. Como decía, padre, yo deseo al igual que mis hermanos que seas feliz, te queremos y por ello lo deseamos, sin embargo sabemos que tu vida amorosa no es de lo más estable —el murciélago iba a protestar pero dejo que el pequeño Wayne terminara—. Haciendo una recopilación de las ex parejas que has tenido en el pasado, y solo contando aquellas de las que hemos tenido conocimientos mis hermanos y yo, hallé que la probabilidad de tener una relación seria y por ende exitosa tiene un índice del cinco por ciento y bajando —una mirada sumamente molesta se posó en el niño quien carraspeó y continuó para llegar al punto en cuestión—. Si bien es algo que te afecta a ti también afecta a la pareja con la que estés conviviendo, creando inestabilidad emocional en tu trabajo, en el patrullaje de Batman y en nuestros cuidados como miembros de tu familia.

—Ve al punto Damián.

—El asunto aquí es el siguiente —colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio blanco posando una mirada fija en su padre, intentando intimidar al murciélago, cosa que solo resulto en un Bruce Wayne observándolo con la ceja izquierda levantada—. En los últimos meses se te ha visto demasiado apegado a Hal Jordan, tanto en las misiones con la liga hasta en trabajos individuales, incluso en sus vidas como civiles; hay registros de al menos tres restaurantes donde le has llevado a cenar, dos bailes de caridad e incluso un viaje a Ciudad Costera —Bruce intento ocultar el leve sonrojo de su rostro ante lo descubierto por su hijo menor llevando su mano derecha a sus sienes y tallar la zona con insistencia—. Deduzco que estas interesado en Jordan.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la oficina, ninguno de los dos Wayne decía palabra alguna, porque en parte Damián esperaba una confirmación por parte de su padre y sus sentimientos hacia el Linterna, mientras que Bruce intentaba asimilar todo lo dicho con anterioridad, su hijo lo había acorralado.

—Interesante Damián, veo que has puesto en práctica algunas cosas.

—Aprendí del mejor, padre —contestó de inmediato—. Así que tomaré tu silencio como un “sí”.

—Ya te lo he dicho Damián, lo que pase en mi vida sentimental no es de tu incumbencia, ni de tus hermanos —dijo acomodándose el nudo de la corbata intentando distraer a su hijo de aquellos pensamientos—. No voy a descuidarlos si tengo una nueva pareja, ni mucho menos me casaré, así que no deben de sentirse incomodos ni desplazados.

—Ese es el asunto padre —Bruce se sorprendió por lo que dijo el pequeño quien se había puesto de pie en la silla para ver al murciélago a una altura superior—. Al parecer la razón por la cual tus ex parejas no llegaban a una relación seria era porque tú no querías ningún compromiso, lo cual es completamente normal en un hombre de tu edad, con hijos, una enorme fortuna y tu vida como el caballero de la noche; de cierta forma entiendo tus decisiones pasadas.

—Sin embargo has venido hasta aquí, me has hablado sobre cosas que no te incumben de mi vida privada y dices que apruebas lo que he hecho en el pasado, exactamente Damián ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Tal vez no te has dado cuenta padre, pero Hal Jordan se ha convertido en un buen amigo para mí, es un idiota, un poco arrogante y sus malos chistes son tan malos que te ríes por lo malo que son, además de su falta de modales ya sea en la comida o en la misma persona, ni hablar de que su vocabulario contiene más groserías que una película con clasificación R, pero a final de cuentas es una buena persona —soltó de golpe haciendo a Batman fruncir el ceño—. Que estés interesado en él no me molesta pero el hecho de que tú no quieras algo formal con nadie ha hecho que me preocupe demasiado.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir jovencito?

Damián tomó aire para decir las cosas lo más claras posibles, ya había llegado allí, le había hablado a su padre sobre sus ex parejas y todo ello, era el momento de decirle la razón que tanto le preocupaba.

—Conoces a Jordan tan bien como yo, ambos sabemos que si se involucra contigo querrá algo formal, ¿has pensado en ello? —Bruce no dijo nada, no hizo el intento de contestar porque ya había deducido a que iba todo ello—. Quiero pedirte algo padre, y lamento mucho si con ello llego a ofenderte, lo entenderé.

—Hijo sabes que te amo y no puedo-

—Si me amas tanto como dices padre, entonces quiero dejarte en claro que Hal Jordan está prohibido para ti —lo había dicho, Damián soltó el aire que había acumulado desde que comenzó a hablar, jamás creyó inmiscuirse en aquel asunto pero ameritaba su intervención, Bruce Wayne le veía con una cara de sorpresa total, nunca hubiese creído que su hijo menor, aquel pequeño antisocial se preocupara tanto por alguien ajeno a su familia.

El murciélago suspiro apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio para poder levantarse, quedó justo frente a su pequeño quien optó por volver a sentarse en la silla, el mayor se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, acarició la apiñonada piel de su hijo tan suave como la de cualquier otro niño de su edad. Hubiese deseado darle un hogar a su hijo cuando este nació con una madre buena que le criará como a cualquier otro pequeño, con una infancia feliz, pero Bruce no pudo ofrecerle nada de eso a su pequeño. Sin embargo tenía el tiempo presente y futuro para hacer feliz a su hijo.

—Te amo hijo —dijo depositándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

Las cosas no habían salido tan bien en la última misión de la liga de la justicia, la última invasión alienígena les costó parte de la Atalaya y los funcionamientos secundarios del ala norte, por lo que la mayoría de los miembros desocupados ayudaban a reparar los daños del gran satélite. Uno de ellos por supuesto era Batman, quien tecleaba de una manera sumamente rápida en la computadora central, si sus cálculos no fallaban el Detective Marciano ya debía haber conectado los puertos necesarios para que regresara la electricidad así que ahora a él le tocaba lo que refería a los sistemas de seguridad, era necesario activarlos antes que cualquier cosa.

—¿Cansado señor tenebroso? —Preguntaron a su lado, linterna verde había llegado luego de ayudar con el cableado del área sur, se sobaba el hombro derecho mientras veía lo que Batman hacía, el caballero de la noche solo gruñó sin despegar la vista de la computadora, de momento las líneas en rojo de la pantalla se volvieron verdes dando a entender que la seguridad estaba activada, Batman suspiro cansado—. Genial, ahora deberías tomar un descanso —dijo Jordan tendiéndole una taza de café, el murciélago la tomó y le dio un trago, algo que le gustaba de Hal Jordan era que hacia un exquisito café.

—Antes del amanecer debe quedar la iluminación del área norte, gracias a tu ayuda y a la de Clark solo queda el trabajo sistemático —comentó ante la insistencia de Hal de saber cómo iban las reparaciones.

—En pocas palabras, te quedarás aquí hasta el amanecer, ¿cierto? —El murciélago asintió bebiendo de su taza y Hal suspiro—. Amigo ya has hecho suficiente, en prácticamente un día has reparado la mayor parte de los sistemas, lo importante esta hecho, la seguridad está activada, deberías ir a casa a descansar —Batman negó de inmediato ante lo propuesto y linterna verde solo pudo suspirar nuevamente—. Bien entonces te acompaño a tu desvelo.

—No es necesario Hal, según dijiste mañana Carol ha pedido hablar contigo —Hal se rascó la cabeza ante la mención de su jefa, tenía una leve idea de lo que quería hablar con él y con sinceridad no tenía ganas de algún reclamo de su ex—. Estaré bien.

—Hey Bats, Superman dice que tiene unos problemas con las cortezas del ala norte —Hal iba a protestar pero su amigo Barry llegó de una manera veloz e interrumpió la conversación, y al notarlo se disculpó apenado—. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

—Sí.

—No.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hal afirmando y Batman negando, con un seco “Buenas noches” se alejó de Hal para ver que había de mal en el trabajo de Superman, dejando a Hal un tanto desconcertado y su taza de café a medio tomar, linterna verde suspiro un tanto extrañado.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Barry con un tono marcado de sarcasmo, si bien esperaba una broma de su amigo castaño, ésta nunca llegó—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—No —dijo Hal de inmediato, para después dirigirse al pequeño mini bar que tenían en la Atalaya, allí ambos amigos se sentaron y Barry se dispuso a escuchar a su mejor amigo—. Desde ayer noto que Bruce esta raro, como si estuviese evitándome, y si lo preguntas, no, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

—Tal vez este estresado, sabes bien que todas las misiones que incluyen alienígenas hacen que se ponga de malhumor, más de lo normal —comentó Barry intentando reconfortar a Hal, esté asintió dándole la razón—. Pero hablando de ello, ¿Realmente te gusta Bruce? —La pregunta desconcertó un poco a linterna, tanto que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas de Barry, el velocista chilló alegre ante la respuesta de su amigo—. ¡Genial amigo!, me alegra que ya te hayas sacado a Carol de la cabeza, aunque no te ves muy feliz por ello.

—Si Carol era complicada, Bruce lo es más —soltó rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa—. Un día me invita a cenar se muestra todo romántico y al otro parece evitarme a toda costa, no lo entiendo, es más complicado que una mujer.

Barry no supo que más decirle a su amigo, no es como si fuese un gran amigo de Batman como para aconsejarle sobre él, no conocía a Bruce Wayne más allá del trabajo de la liga, pero le preocupaba mucho que Hal saliera herido, a final de cuentas era su mejor amigo.

Por su parte Bruce se debatía entre entregarle los boletos a Hal, desde hacen meses el guardián de la galaxia le había comentado que estaba sumamente emocionado por una obra de teatro que llegaría a Metrópolis por única ocasión, sin embargo no había conseguido boletos, pero Bruce Wayne si, así que pensaba invitarlo a ver la obra. Aunque ese era el plan ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, el día anterior le había prometido a su hijo que no intentaría nada con Hal Jordan, le dejaría en paz y en pocas palabras no le arruinaría la vida, porque Bruce sabía exactamente lo que Damián quiso decir y no lo hizo.

Si lograba tener algo con Jordan, Bruce Wayne lo arruinaría porque a final de cuentas le huía a las relaciones formales y no creía que Hal Jordan fuese la excepción.

Sin embargo de solo imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de linterna verde le ganó a la promesa hecha a su hijo, por lo que antes de que Hal se fuera de la Atalaya le mostró el par de boletos y explicó que irían a la obra. Por lo que Hal creyó que esa era la razón de que estuviese tan extraño con él, a pesar de todo Batman no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

Aunque si Damián se enteraba sin duda se molestaría mucho con su padre, pero según Bruce valía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, si ven algún error de cualquier tipo les pediría que me informaran, les agradecería muchísimo!
> 
> Y no sé hablar inglés así que mis etiquetas fueron patrocinadas por mi buen amigo Google Translate :'D


	3. Rompiendo promesas y corazones

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que su padre había prometido no meterse con Hal Jordan y eso hacía que el pequeño Wayne respirara con tranquilidad, tanta que la relajación se notaba tanto en su rostro que un alegre Jonathan Kent incluso se lo hizo saber mientras se encontraban en uno de los entrenamientos de soccer de la escuela, si bien compartían institución educativa Jon apenas cursaba el tercer grado con tan solo ocho años de edad. El pequeño amigo le seguía a todas partes desde que sus padres los habían presentado y si bien a Damián le molestaba al principio ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del pequeño híbrido kriptoniano.

—Te ves feliz hoy —le hizo saber con una enorme sonrisa mientras Damián se acercaba a la banca a descansar un poco, ya había entrenado lo suficiente—. ¿El señor Jordan te llevó de nuevo a Ciudad Costera? —Damián negó, ahora que lo pensaba ya tenía una semana que Hal no lo contactaba y si bien no quería admitirlo comenzaba a preocuparse un poco—. ¿Crees que para la próxima yo también pueda ir?

—Tu padre puede llevarte volando cuando gustes, no le veo mucho el caso —dijo el pequeño Robin, Jon se rasco la nuca analizando la idea, no era mala pero le hubiese gustado pasar el tiempo con uno de sus mejores amigos—. En fin, debo irme, no ha de tardar el helicóptero en aterrizar —tomó sus cosas, se despidió del pequeño Kent y se dirigió al patio donde normalmente el helicóptero llegaba por él para llevarlo a la mansión Wayne en Gotham.

Se sorprendió mucho al no ver el transporte y en su lugar al aviador Hal Jordan, estaba hablándole a un árbol, como si ensayara lo que planeaba decirle al pequeño Wayne, al verlo se acercó corriendo al linterna.

—¿Jordan? —Llamó su atención cuando estuvo detrás de él, el mencionado se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto del susto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hey enano, ¿no te alegra verme? —el pequeño asintió un tanto tímido, acción que al pudo notar así que tomó la iniciativa y estrujo el delgado cuerpo de Damián en un abrazo—. ¿Quieres un helado? Yo sí quiero un helado.

Arrastró al pequeño Wayne por las soleadas calles de Metrópolis, según Jordan conocía un lugar donde, según la misma Mujer Maravilla, vendían los mejores helados de Norteamérica, así que allí estaban los dos, sentados en una banca de un parque cercano mientras degustaban un helado, Damián había pedido uno de chocolate amargo y crema, mientras que Jordan comía un súper helado de caramelo con chispas de chocolate y jarabe. Sin lugar a dudas a Damián le gustaba la compañía del piloto, pero también le inquietaba un poco aquella sorpresa, además extrañamente sus ojos pardos no se posaban en los suyos, algo andaba mal.

Le preguntó sobre cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela y en el soccer, si bien Damián podía ser un genio con siete doctorados no dejaba de ser un niño que debía lidiar con problemas tan cotidianos como el de cualquier otro de su edad. Damián había aprendido de Hal que si bien todos podían ser unos idiotas sin cerebro no significaba que fueran malas personas e incluso le enseño a como tolerarlos, a cómo lidiar con sus compañeros de clase sin llegar a los golpes y también a trabajar en equipo como lo hacía en el soccer. El pequeño Wayne le contó que ya tenía más amigos y había sido colocado como delantero luego de pasar por semanas como defensa, lo estaba haciendo bien y Hal se sintió muy orgulloso.

—Y, ¿Qué has estado haciendo Jordan?, te perdí la pista un buen rato —preguntó, ahora era el turno del aviador de ponerlo al corriente, pero fue mucho más corto que Damián, unos pares de días en la galaxia defendiendo a los más indefensos, uno que otro criminal en Ciudad Costera y la visita de sus hermanos la semana pasada, nada placentera tuvo que recalcar—. Interesante Jordan, es bueno saber que sigues vivo.

—Por cierto Damián —llamó su atención luego de un largo silencio donde se dedicaban a comer su helado, el mencionado observó a Hal quien ya había terminado todo el contenido—. ¿Has hablado con tu padre recientemente?

—Hablamos a diario después de la cena, aunque ahora que lo mencionas está más extraño de lo normal —Hal pidió que el pequeño de orbes esmeraldas continuara—. Últimamente nos ha estado poniendo demasiada atención, por ejemplo, desde que el estúpido clon sale con Tim jamás le había dado una charla a ambos sobre su relación o incluso los celos de padre que según Wikipedia son normales y de la nada nos hizo aguantar al alienígena en la cena y después hablo en el despacho muy seriamente con ellos —el castaño casi se carcajea de solo imaginar al pobre Conner siendo intimidado por Bruce Wayne o lo que era peor, por Batman—. Fue a visitar a Grayson a Blüdhaven y conoció a su actual novia, incluso se puso a cocinar con Grayson —Jordan soltó un gran “Wou”—. Incluso le ayudo a Todd a encontrar universidad ahora que ya se decidió que quiere terminar una carrera.

—Eso es genial Damián, me alegra que les esté prestando más atención, se lo merecen son sus hijos después de todo —soltó Hal, sin duda estaba sorprendido pues nunca hubiese creído que Bruce le tomara la palabra, se alegraba mucho de que haya sido así—. Y ¿contigo que ha hecho enano?

—Pues se ha estado presentando a las juntas de la escuela y a mis partidos de soccer —respondió aun con su cara confundida por la actitud de su padre, acción que le pareció sumamente tierna a Hal—. Por cierto, la final será en un mes, estás invitado si quieres ir.

—Estaré allí, te lo prometo.

El regreso a Gotham fue más callado, si bien Hal pudo inventar una buena excusa a la pregunta de porque fue él quien le había ido a traer, aun no se atrevía a hablar con Damián del tema importante que quería tratar con él. Comenzaba a odiar a Bruce Wayne por haberle ganado el “Piedra, papel o tijera”.

Al llegar a las afueras de la mansión quitó la energía verde que los rodeaba y antes de que Damián se despidiera de él tomó el valor suficiente y decidido a decirle al pequeño, le pidió que se sentaran debajo de uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de la reja.

—Damián, me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo tomando aire, calmando sus nervios y evitando a toda costa la mirada ruda de su acompañante—. No sé cómo vayas a tomarlo, te entenderé si no lo tomas tan bien como quisiera pero tu padre-

—¿Otra vez murió? —Hal negó ante la interrupción del Wayne—. ¿Está desaparecido? Espero que no sea así, no quiero trabajar otra vez con Grayson, es un buen Batman pero a final de cuentas tan solo es un adoptado que se la pasa haciendo bromas y no me deja en paz con sus cursilerías.

—No enano, no le paso nada a tu padre, aunque si tiene que ver con él.

—¿De qué se trata Jordan? —todo el valor recolectado en el camino de Metrópolis a Gotham se esfumó en un instante, el silencio se hizo presente al igual que los nervios del aviador.

—Bueno… mmm… verás Damián, últimamente tu padre y yo… —Damián alzó una ceja confundido, Hal sacudió su cabeza negando, no iba a decirle algo al niño que lo dejase traumado de por vida, bien, su cerebro desecho todo lo sucedido en la intimidad con Bruce—. Bien, bien, a lo que me refiero es que tu padre se ha vuelto una persona cercana a mí.

—¿Y eso qué Jordan? —el adulto seguía balbuceando y negando cada una de sus oraciones sin ponerse de acuerdo como decirlo, sin embargo la rápida mente de Damián ya comenzaba a imaginarse a que iba todo eso.

De inmediato apretó los puños furiosos, su padre le había prometido algo y no lo había cumplido, había faltado a su promesa y eso le causo un enorme dolor en el corazón, frunció el ceño y dejó allí parado a Hal, quien sin saber que sucedía se alarmó y siguió al pequeño Wayne a la mansión. Alfred abrió la puerta confundido por la actitud de su joven maestro, quien ni siquiera le saludo con sus ya conocidos abrazos, pidió una explicación al adulto que lo seguía.

En la sala Tim estaba teniendo una conversación en video-llamada con su novio desde Kansas, al ver al pequeño demonio iba a insultarle para que le dejase a solas pero al ver que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus pequeños ojos decidió no decir nada hasta que preguntó por el paradero de su padre.

—Llegó hace rato, está en la cueva —y como llegó fue al lugar donde su progenitor estaba.

Contemplando una de las cámaras del Asilo Arkham en la baticomputadora se encontraba Bruce enfundado en su traje de Batman, repetía una y otra vez cierto cuadro de la grabación pues uno de los criminales había escapado y era su deber como el vigilante de la ciudad encontrarlo. Escuchó el elevador ser accionado, no esperaba visitas de sus hijos así que sin preocupación alguna espero en su lugar a que llegara a la cueva, fue cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasitos sigilosos aventarle una de las sillas del lugar cuando reaccionó y dejó que el objeto se estampara en la pantalla de la gran computadora.

—¡Damián! —gritó furioso por la acción de su hijo menor, quien furioso aun aventaba cualquier cosa que tuviese cerca hacia su padre.

—¡Me mentiste! —dijo de manera lastimera, Bruce deshizo su mueca molesta debajo de la capucha y se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de su hijo—. ¡Te pedí una cosa padre! ¡Una! Y ni siquiera pudiste cumplirla.

—Damián déjame explicarte, no es como piensas que-

—¡Me prometiste que no te involucrarías con el imbécil de Jordan y aun así lo hiciste! ¡Tuviste el descaro de mentirme y reírte de mí estupidez por confiar en ti! —el linterna verde se había colocado su traje y había entrado a la cueva desde el hangar del batiavión ya que la riña entre padre e hijo era vista por el mayordomo y Tim desde una de las computadoras. Bruce intentaba frenéticamente explicarle las cosas a Damián, aclararle que no iba a suceder nada malo, pero se quedó estático al escucharlo gritar lo siguiente envuelto en lágrimas—. ¡Siempre arruinas todo padre! ¡No quiero terminar tan dolido como lo hizo Richard cuando terminaste con el alíen! —Damián ya no lanzaba nada tan solo intentaba inútilmente limpiar las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro, a Bruce se le partió el corazón al escucharlo decir eso.

Batman se quitó la capucha e intento abrazar a su hijo, pero falló ya que el pequeño niño le rechazó de inmediato. Desde la sala Tim se sintió culpable porque sabía claramente de quien era la culpa en aquel enredo, así que rápidamente marcó el número de Dick, iban a necesitar de su ayuda. Por su parte Hal si fue aceptado por los brazos del pequeño Wayne, le cargó hasta su habitación no sin antes darle una mirada reconfortante a su pareja, si bien también tenía ganas de reclamarle que no le hubiese dicho nada sobre lo que pasaba con Damián prefería hacerlo después, el corazón del murciélago ya había sido destrozado esa noche, no más reclamos por ese día.

—Hal —le llamó desde la cama el pequeño demonio, las lágrimas habían pasado pero aun sentía la traición de su padre latente, el mencionado le miró fijamente acariciándole el cabello negro suavemente.

—Shh, tranquilo cariño, hablaremos al amanecer, mientras tanto intenta descansar.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

—Así que, ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? —lo cuestionó sentándose a su lado en la cueva, el de ojos azules le miró tomando la taza y soltando un largo suspiro, Damián ya se encontraba dormido y su “novio” había pedido hablar con él.

La baticueva estaba en sumo silencio, ni siquiera el ronroneo de la baticomputadora se escuchaba, ya que Hal le había ordenado que la apagara. Posó sus pardos ojos en el hombre a su lado y suspiro también, había cosas que desconocía de él, de su familia y de su vida pero a pesar de ello estaba dispuesto a conocerlo y a apoyarlo cuando Bruce lo necesitara, por eso en esos momentos no había rastro de molestia o alguna emoción negativa, solo el suave tono de una madre preocupada.

—¿Realmente arruino todo? —Hizo la pregunta al aire sin algún receptor en específico, las duras palabras de su hijo sin duda le habían llegado demasiado profundo, el aviador acercó su silla de rueditas a la del pelinegro y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Soy un pésimo padre.

—Hey, no seas tan duro, nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser padre —dijo acariciándole la mejilla, tenía la vista hacia el suelo y los pensamientos en el aire—. Y tampoco hay una guía para serlo.

—Es que cada vez que intento acercarme término lastimándolos, Damián tiene razón Hal —estaba siendo demasiado con él mismo y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle a Hal, que Bruce fuese todo negativo porque a final de cuentas “Yo soy Batman, y soy la noche”, no significaba que se tratara peor que la mierda—. Soy un fracaso.

—Escucha bien Bruce Wayne —está vez el aviador estaba firme y colocando su mano en el mentón del pelinegro hizo que alzara la mirada—. No eres un fracaso y a pesar de lo sucedido hace unos momentos tu hijo te ama, bien, cometiste un error, bueno pensándolo bien fueron dos porque si me hubieses dicho le hubiéramos buscado una mejor solución al asunto.

—No estas ayudando Hal.

—El punto es que, sabes que fallaste, entonces busquemos una solución a todo esto, analiza lo que dijo tu hijo, Damián está muy asustado de que esto le afecte a él, primero creo que debo hablar yo con él —comentó tratando de idear un plan, Bruce asintió con aquella expresión que ponía cada vez que se le ocurrían sus innumerables y brillantes planes.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

—Bueno ya no te atormentes por hoy —Hal se levantó de la silla y lo atrajo en un abrazo, uno muy fuerte para intentar calmar los inquietantes pensamientos de Bruce, al sentir el contacto de Hal correspondió el gesto, le venía bien un abrazo en esos momentos—. Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

El murciélago asintió dejándose hacer, demasiadas emociones por un solo día, necesitaba descansar un poco, relajarse y pensar en todos sus errores cometidos en el pasado, a final de cuentas de algún lado había sacado Damián esas ideas y la mención del nombre de su hijo mayor le daba la respuesta. Tal parecía que Damián no era el único dolido por la vida amorosa de su padre.

Volvió al presente al sentir los suaves labios de Hal sobre los suyos, lo tomó por el rostro y profundizo el beso, tal dulce al principio que le quito toda preocupación de encima a Bruce pero que poco a poco fue tomando algo más intenso con sus lenguas jugando la una con la otra le daba más ideas al millonario, Hal lo sabía por lo que rompió el beso dejando a un murciélago anonado.

—No queremos más problemas, ¿está bien? —Dictaminó quitándose del agarre de su pareja y comenzando a caminar a la salida—. Vendré mañana por la mañana, descansa.

Bruce volvió a suspirar, Hal tenía razón, no necesitaban más problemas por el momento, así que luego de quitarse el traje subió a su recamara donde halló a su tercer hijo sentado en la cama.

—Hijo, te enteraste ¿cierto? —el menor asintió palmeando la cama, invitando a su padre a sentarse allí, Bruce lo hizo—. Lamento mucho que hayas escuchado todo y bueno… lo lamento.

—Te amo papá —soltó de golpe recargando su barbilla en el hombro del mayor viéndolo con esos intensos ojos azul cielo, Bruce sonrió y besó la frente de su hijo.

—Yo también te amo hijo.

—Damián también te ama, lo sé, no te lamentes mucho lo que paso, solo es un malentendido —dijo el menor sin despegar la vista de su padre, sus tormentosos ojos mostraban toda esa culpa que siempre cargaba consigo, siempre fue así. Bruce siempre se culpaba de todo lo que les pasaba aunque no siempre fuese así.

Se culpaba una y otra vez la muerte de los padres de Dick, porque aseguraba que Batman pudo haberlos detenido; se culpaba por la muerte de Jason porque no había llegado a tiempo; se culpaba por la muerte del padre de Tim por haberlo adentrado en tan peligroso mundo y por consecuencia haberle ganado enemigos a su pequeño aprendiz, y una de las más grandes culpas que cargaba era, haber estado ausente de la vida de su hijo biológico por tanto tiempo, por haberle dado una madre un tanto loca y extrema que lo educo como un adulto cuando tan solo era un bebé y un niño.

—Es mi culpa.

—¿Lo es? —Le preguntó el joven Wayne desconcertando un poco a su padre, como si le leyera el pensamiento mientras Bruce repasaba todos sus fallos—. Todos cometemos errores papá, yo los he cometido, Dick también y ni que se diga de Jason, pero lo que nos hace unos Wayne es que sabemos remendarlos; nos diste una familia cuando no teníamos a nadie más, nos abriste los brazos y tu corazón, nos ofreciste una casa y estudios, una nueva oportunidad de salir adelante —Bruce pasó su brazo por la espalda de su hijo y le apretó en un abrazo, de todos sus hijos Tim era quien más sabía sobre reconfortar personas, su sensibilidad le recordaba mucho a su madre, a Martha Wayne, cuando Bruce se caía en el jardín y necesitaba palabras dulces para sentirse mejor—. Gracias a ti somos lo que somos, Dick tiene un excelente trabajo de detective en Blüdhaven y al parecer volvió con Bárbara, Jason esta por entrar a la universidad a estudiar leyes y parece que dejo de juntarse con esos pandilleros de mala muerte, yo tengo un apuesto novio y amo el café —escuchó un gruñido por parte de su padre ante la mención de Conner, aún no se acostumbraba a que su amado hijo tuviese una pareja—. Y has hecho a Damián el niño más feliz del mundo desde que llegó aquí.

—Gracias hijo —Tim le miró sonriente, se levantó le dio las buenas noches a su padre y se despidió con un beso, luego desapareció en el pasillo—. Los amo hijos —dijo sin que nadie le escuchara, pero no era necesario, todos y cada uno lo sabía solo que a veces solían olvidarlo entre el enojo y decepción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si debo colocar notas siempre... pero ¿si les dije que hay OOC y un poco de angustia?
> 
> Espero que si...


	4. Te amo Damián

El sol apenas amenazaba con salir, la carretera estaba aún a oscuras por lo que era mejor tener encendida la luz delantera y las direccionales en cuanto alcanzaba un par de autos para rebasarlos, el frío aire tan típico de Gotham se hizo presente mientras más se acercaba a su destino, el viento se colaba por su casco negro con azul, también por su chaqueta, sin embargo el joven no desaceleraba ni un poco, debía llegar a Gotham antes del amanecer. La motocicleta que había sido un regalo por parte de su padre luego de graduarse de la universidad le ayudaba a transportarse, si bien Bruce le ofreció el auto último modelo que quisiera, el joven Richard Grayson (desde hace cinco años Richard John Wayne) escogió aquella motocicleta negra con detalles azules que vio en la primera agencia de autos. Si bien él no era mucho de motocicletas, a comparación de su hermano menor Jason, le fascinó tanto que cambio el auto deportivo por ella.

Dentro de su casco el timbre de su celular se coló gracias a los auriculares que llevaba puestos, presionó el botón de contestar, se imaginaba que era Tim de nuevo preguntando si ya estaba en camino, pero aquella gruesa voz no le pertenecía a su hermano Tim.

—¿Qué carajos pasó en casa?, el enano reemplazo me marco anoche muy angustiado, pero no explico nada y no contesta el maldito celular —Dick suspiro, oficialmente era un problema familiar ahora.

—Hola Jay, también me alegro de escucharte hermanito —dijo sarcásticamente ganándose un insulto muy usual del otro Wayne—. Tim no debió haberte marcado.

—Vete a la mierda Dick, te recuerdo que también formó parte de la familia aunque te cueste admitirlo —Y Dick vio venir una de sus infantiles discusiones de siempre donde se insultaban a más no poder y luego hacían como si nada hubiese pasado, así era su relación de hermanos y al parecer nunca iba a cambiar, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para su típica rutina, al menos no por el momento.

—Bien Jason ahorrémonos la discusión y vayamos al punto, recuerda que ya tienes veinte y yo veinticinco —un gruñido en la otra línea le dio la aprobación ante la preocupación de su hermano mayor—. Te lo resumo, al parecer papá y Hal están saliendo, Damián no lo tomó tan bien que digamos así que discutió con papá en la cueva, te preguntaras ¿Qué tenemos que ver con esto?, verás creo que es mi culpa.

—Qué extraño Dick imbécil —le interrumpió de forma sarcástica.

—Jódete —si lo tuviese frente a frente de seguro le hubiese mostrado el dedo medio, pero estaban hablando por teléfono, no era necesaria tal acción—. En fin, estoy en camino a Gotham para ver en que puedo ayudar —el ronroneo del auto de Jason se escuchó hasta la línea de Dick, quien alzando una ceja le preguntó a su hermano donde se encontraba.

—Pensaba en visitar a Bruce el día de hoy, así que estoy conduciendo a Gotham también —Dick sonrió, Jason también estaba preocupado pero no quería admitirlo, a final de cuentas como había dicho anteriormente era un problema familiar y Jason era una parte importante de esa familia—. No tiene nada que ver con este asunto, fue simple coincidencia así que deja de sonreír como tarado.

—Sí, claro —sonó divertido ganándose otro insulto de su hermano menor—. Entonces nos vemos allá idiota —y colgó sin escuchar los reclamos de Jason.

Cuando Dick llegó a la mansión Wayne ya eran las siete de la mañana, esperaba y casi imploraba al cielo que las cosas no estuviesen tan espinosas como Tim le había comentado la noche anterior, la culpa le carcomía tanto que había cancelado su cita con Bárbara por ir a ver a su familia. Alfred se sorprendió al ver llegar la motocicleta por la ventana de la cocina, así que se apresuró a recibir a su nieto mayor.

—Me alegra verlo por aquí joven Richard, más cuando la tensión se siente en cada rincón de la casa —mencionó luego de indicarle que su padre aún se encontraba dormido al igual que Damián y Tim estaba en el comedor, se apresuró a ir con su hermano despierto.

Degustaba unos panqueques en el comedor, si bien Damián al parecer no pensaba en ir a clases solo porque sí, Tim si debía ir a la secundaria, así que degustaba su desayuno en el vacío comedor. Al ver a su hermano mayor entrar al lugar se sorprendió bastante por la rapidez de Dick, le saludo con un abrazo y volvió sus acciones al plato frente a él, Alfred le tendió uno igual a Dick pero que albergaba huevos, pan tostado y tocino, justo como a Dick le encantaba el desayuno.

—Debemos pensar en resolver este desastre Tim —dijo el mayor intentando no perder la cordura ante el delicioso platillo, Alfred cocinaba como los dioses, el mencionado asintió ante la idea—. Deduzco que Damián nos debió haber oído esa vez que hablábamos sobre las relaciones amorosas de papá.

—Dick estúpido, ¿Cómo demonios te pones a hablar de cosas tan traumáticas cuando hay un niño de diez años en casa? —Jason apareció en el comedor en compañía de Alfred, Dick casi se carcajea en su cara al ver que su hermanito llevaba un traje negro encima, camisa negra y una corbata roja, si bien lucía apuesto no iba con el estilo de vestir de Jason. El segundo Wayne notó como los labios de Dick temblaban por aguantarse la risa, cosa que le molesto aún más.

—¿Qué traes encima? —le ganó la pregunta Tim, señalaba su atuendo de arriba para abajo, Jason suspiro y tomó el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba en el comedor.

—Tengo una pre-capacitación obligatoria de la universidad esta noche y no iba darme tiempo de ir a cambiarme a mi departamento, así que vine así —mencionó intentando no matar a sus idiotas hermanos, pero fue en vano, por lo que tomó el pan de la mesa y se los aventó en la cara—. ¿Pueden callarse par de idiotas? Tenemos un asunto importante que tratar.

Los tres se quedaron serios, debían concentrarse en el asunto que les atañía y por el cual habían llegado desde lejos; hablaron un rato más poniendo los detalles en la mesa e intentando vagamente darle una pequeña solución al asunto, pero a final de cuentas llegaban a la misma conclusión. Solo Damián, Bruce y Hal debían aclarar todo el malentendido.

—Por mucho que queramos no podemos hacer gran cosa, solo esperar y apoyar a papá en esto —dijo Tim tomando su mochila, Jason se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la escuela.

—¿De qué hablas enano reemplazo? Todo esto fue culpa de Bruce, si no le hubiese mentido desde el principio al demonio nada de esto estaría pasando —mencionó Jason antes de salir de la mansión, Tim le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a modo de contestación—. Admítelo Timbo, esto es culpa de papá.

—Claro que no, es de Damián por ser tan infantil, está haciendo un berrinche por una estúpida promesa —defendió su postura el tercer Wayne, incluso se había parado de puntitas para enfrentar a su hermano mayor, ya que Jason había crecido mucho cuando cumplió los dieciocho—. Como si a nosotros no nos hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Alto ahí los dos —intervino Dick con las manos en la cintura, era el momento de poner orden como el hermano mayor que era—. No es la culpa de nadie, o si lo es entonces la es de todos, de papá por haberle mentido a Damián, de Damián por ser un poco exagerado, nuestra —señaló a Tim y a él mismo—. Por hablar de más sin saber que Damián escuchaba y tuya —esta vez señalo a Jason—. Por no estar aquí.

Los tres se quedaron quietos ante lo dicho, si bien odiaban que Dick tuviese razón a final de cuentas la tenía así que al menos debía estar como apoyo moral para todos, para tanto Damián como para Bruce, a final de cuentas era un asunto de familia y por ello la familia debía estar allí siempre que los problemas aparecieran.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

Se había despertado desde hace un buen rato pero no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, sabía que ya era de mañana calculaba que eran las nueve o nueve y media, un cuerpo peludo se había colado a su cama, a su lado Titus se encontraba viéndolo como si le cuidase, se acercó a su mejilla y la lamió, como si intentase reconfortarlo y consolarlo. Damián pasó sus deditos por la cabeza del gran danés acariciándolo como agradecimiento, el pequeño Wayne tenía una extraña conexión con los animales que se había desarrollado gradualmente cuando Titus había llegado a su vida, al principio pensó que era un pretexto para que su padre lo mantuviese ocupado y no saliera a patrullar, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que la única razón por la cual se lo había entregado era simple.

—Aprende a cuidar a este perro Damián, y entenderás muchas cosas.

Y a pesar de que le había cogido cariño al can, de tener muchas más mascotas que atender, a pesar de que se había convertido en un niño responsable que aprendió que tener a alguien a cargo, aun no comprendía porque su padre le había mentido tan cruelmente.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación ser tocada, el gran Danés paro sus orejas en señal de alerta, Damián esperaba que no fuese su padre porque en esos momentos lo que menos quería era verlo, así que muy despacio abrió la puerta y al ver que no era Bruce dejó al invitado entrar a la alcoba.

—¿No te da gusto verme? —preguntó Dick entrando a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él, Damián no creyó encontrar a su hermano mayor así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Dick sin decir nada más, el mayor lo recibió gustoso cargando su cuerpecito, como cuando había llegado a la mansión con tan solo seis años, tan ligero y delgado como siempre—. Necesitamos hablar hermanito.

Sentados en la orilla de la cama estaban ambos Wayne, Dick comenzó informándole que tenía conocimiento sobre lo sucedido con Bruce el día anterior y sobre la promesa que su padre había roto, Damián escuchaba atento sin decir palabra alguna.

—No debiste espiar mi conversación con Tim —el menor le miró curioso porque Dick ya sabía de donde había sacado esas ideas—. Mi intención jamás fue angustiarte con el asunto de la vida amorosa de nuestro padre, Damián sé que te has encariñado con Hal pero eso no significa que pasara lo mismo que con… —se quedó callado sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Lo mismo que paso con Clark? —el mayor suspiro y asintió ante la pregunta hecha—. Luego de escucharlos me di a la tarea de investigar a padre, con la información recolectada hice graficas básicas y los cálculos necesarios para llegar a la misma conclusión que tú.

—Es que no se trata de números Damián, por más que tengas un excelente porcentaje y graficas no significa que eso va a pasar —el menor le miró curioso ante lo dicho—. Al menos no cuando se tratan de sentimientos, estos son impredecibles y dependen de cada persona, puede que Bruce y Hal salgan y que incluso no funcione su relación, la probabilidad de que Hal se aleje de tu vida no se basa en cálculos porque todo depende de él y de nadie más.

Damián se quedó callado analizando la nueva información, si hubiese sabido eso antes tal vez su razonamiento fuera diferente, comenzaba a entender que se había equivocado en ese asunto, pero aún quedaba la gran mentira de su padre. Dick notó aquella duda en sus verdes ojos, por lo que solo pudo decirle que a final de cuentas la promesa había sido rota por ser tan extrema.

—¿Qué harías si papá te hubiese prohibido quedarte con batvaca aquella vez? —Dick no dejó que el pequeño respondiera—. Aun así la hubieses metido a la mansión a escondidas y sin consentimiento de papá, ¿sabes porque?, porque eres un necio y te aferras a las cosas, adivina de donde sacaste eso —le acarició la nuca regalándole una sonrisa—. Esto es algo parecido.

Otros minutos más en silencio, era momento de que Damián tuviese una visión panorámica del asunto, no siempre se reducía en solo verlo desde la propia porque cada uno tenía sus motivos y razones. Un poco más aliviado Richard salió de su habitación y cuando vio a cierta persona en el pasillo levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Buenos días enano —el ruidoso de Hal Jordan entro a la habitación sorprendiendo mucho al dueño de la alcoba, Damián aún se encontraba en la orilla de su cama así que Hal tomó el lugar donde Dick había estado sentado—. ¿Qué tal la noche?

—¿Mi padre te ha enviado como su intermediario? ¿Hablaras en lugar de él?—lanzó las preguntas de manera directa, Hal se rascó la cabeza nervioso, aun no sabía cómo hablarle al pequeño Wayne sobre el asunto—. Si es así, que decepcionado estoy, no creí que mi padre fuese un cobarde.

—En realidad soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo, no de tu padre, al menos no como su intermediario como dices —el pequeño Wayne espero a que el castaño continuara, le escuchó suspirar y prosiguió hablando—. Nos conocemos desde hace dos años y medio, comencé a hablarte desde hace uno y medio, y desde entonces fui despreciado a más no poder —Damián dejó escapar una risita traviesa al recordar todas las malas bromas que le hacía al linterna porque pensaba que era un entrometido de mierda—. Y aun así nos hicimos amigos, aprendiste a tolerarme y yo a ti.

—En esta amistad quien más tolera aquí soy yo, Jordan.

—Jajá, que gracioso enano gruñón —le dio una palmada en el estómago a señal de broma—. Y luego te ganaste mi corazón Damián, en serio, sabes que yo no tengo hijos y a lo mucho que he llegado es a cargar a uno que otro sobrino de Barry, pero tú lo hiciste.

—Es porque soy especial Jordan, mi razonamiento supera al tuyo en sentidos que jamás comprenderías además de que mi coeficiente intelectual es demasiado elevado para alguien de mi edad, fui entrenado para ser el líder de una de las organizaciones más grandes del mundo —presumió ganándose una mirada seria de Hal.

—Y que tu ego es más grande que el de todos en esta mansión juntos —Damián hizo uno de sus típicos chasquidos de lengua ante el comentario—. A lo que me refiero Damián es que te quiero, y mucho.

El niño le miró a los ojos, empeñado a encontrar alguna pizca de mentira en aquellos profundos ojos pardos, pero no fue así, estaban claros y no temblaban mientras le miraba fijo, Hal Jordan no le mentía y eso le aterró más que la mentira. Siempre deseo que su madre le dijera tan dulces palabras, siempre busco su aprobación de una manera desesperada, cuando entrenaba hacía lo mejor que podía para ganarse un “Bien hecho” aunque normalmente recibía un “Debes hacerlo mejor”, y allí estaba Jordan diciéndole aquello, no sabía cómo tomarlo ni que decir, demasiadas emociones le aturdían.

No era como las veces que su padre le decía que le amaba, porque a pesar de ello sentía que le amaba porque era su hijo, porque hiciera lo que hiciera lo iba a ser siempre, sin embargo con Hal era diferente, le quería sin importar que no compartieran lazo sanguíneo, ese extraño amor que Bruce le mostraba a sus hermanos mayores y no terminaba por entenderlo. Supo la razón por la cual Dick, Jason y Tim decían que su padre les había hecho felices muy a su manera, ser amado por un logro propio le lleno de orgullo.

Hal le besó la pequeña frente al pequeño Damián que se dejó hacer imaginando que era su madre quien lo hacía, pero de inmediato la imagen de su madre cambio por la del aviador, al parecer había conseguido algo mejor que un cumplido de Talia.

—Yo también... —balbuceó intentando decir algo de vuelta al castaño quien pacientemente esperaba las palabras de su acompañante—. Te he tomado un gran respeto Jordan y comienzo a creer que no eres tan idiota como había creído —sonrió porque en el idioma Damián eso significaba un “Yo también te quiero”, solo que al igual que su testarudo padre les costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

—Quiero que sepas, que independientemente de lo que pase entre Bruce y yo, eso no hará que nuestra amistad cambie enano —tocó el tema y Damián no se alteró, tan solo escuchó atentamente a lo que Hal decía—. No sé porque Bruce te prometió tal cosa, así que ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?

* * *

**❀❀❀**

Ese día Bruce Wayne no fue a trabajar, últimamente el estrés y cansancio de la oficina, las misiones de la liga y el patrullaje de Batman comenzaba a hacerse evidente en el dolor de su cuerpo, sin embargo la pelea con Damián le había agotado psicológicamente así que quedarse en casa le ayudaría, además de que Alfred no le habló para levantarse y se había colado por la madrugada y apagado sus alarmas.

Despertó cuando el intenso sol de las doce del día se colaba por la pequeña abertura que separaba las cortinas de su habitación, le dio directo en los ojos y le obligo a abrirlos para girarse al lado de la cama donde aún no le tocaba el sol, pero se asustó al notar un pequeño bulto en esa zona de la cama, se alarmó tanto que al rodar de nuevo a su lugar termino cayendo al suelo.

—¿Estás bien padre? —su vocecilla le pregunto asomándose a donde su padre había caído, Bruce envuelto en las sábanas asintió un poco confundido de que su pequeño niño se hubiese metido a su cama y le hablara sin molestia.

Se levantó con cuidado y volvió a meterse a la cama donde Damián le esperaba con la sábana hasta la cabeza formando una pequeña cueva en el interior, Bruce supo que Damián le estaba invitando a entrar así que lo hizo. Ambos, padre e hijo metidos bajo la sábana se protegían de los rayos del sol de la ventana.

—Perdóname hijo —el mayor fue el primero en hablar, necesitaba disculparse antes que nada—. No fue mi intención romper mi promesa, pero lo que me pediste no fue lo más justo; perdona por haberte ocultado que salía con Hal, nunca creí que tuvieses un concepto tan malo de mí.

—Yo también lo lamento —dijo en voz baja sorprendiendo más a su padre—. No era mi intención herirte, no creí que lo que yo pensara de ti te importara-

—Claro que me importa hijo, siempre me ha importado lo que pienses de mí, lo que tus hermanos piensan —interrumpió a su hijo ante sus palabras, le tomó de los hombros para poner énfasis lo que decía—. Sé que soy un pésimo padre, lo sé hijo y también sé que soy mucho peor escogiendo pareja, una prueba viviente es tu madre —una mueca se mostró en el rostro de Damián—. Hubiese deseado darte una mejor mamá, una que te amara tanto como yo lo hago, porque aunque tu madre este un poco loca —otra mueca más marcada del pequeño—. Te amo hijo.

—¿Por qué me mentiste entonces?

—No quería contradecirte hijo —soltó con desgano—. Eres tan dedicado cuando algo te importa, vi todos tus reportes que hiciste, tus gráficas y una que otra sumatoria en la cueva, simplemente no quería quitarte esa emoción —Damián asintió, él podía haber sido un poco exagerado pero no pensaba admitirlo aún, le gustaba ver a su padre tan amable y disculpándose, solo un esperaría poco más—. Me alegra que Hal te importe hijo, me siento feliz al ver que comienzas a socializar más que cuando tu madre te dejó a mi cuidado.

—Siento haber tenido un concepto tan malo padre, culpo a Richard por eso —Bruce soltó una risita ante la actitud de su hijo pero no le contradijo—. Además Hal dijo que si te deja porque eres malo en la cama aun va a seguir hablándome, así que creo que ya no importa.

Ambos rieron y Bruce tomó en brazos a su hijo, lo acurrucó como cada vez que se sentía enfermo, cuando estaba triste y cuando los maleantes lo golpeaban tan fuerte que no podía levantarse.

—Te amo padre.

—Te amo Damián.


	5. Tú eres mi excepción

No se escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada y eso comenzó a alarmar a los presentes, si bien eran unos expertos en espiar conversaciones ajenas no lograban escuchar nada de la habitación de su padre. Jason había llevado un estetoscopio y lo mantenía pegado a la puerta pero no le funcionó como hubiese querido, por su parte Dick lo intentaba con un vaso de vidrio pero tampoco lograba nada. Hal Jordan veía a ambos chicos de manera divertida, no se habían movido del pasillo desde hace una hora, ya daban las dos de la tarde y aun querían saber el chisme, aunque eso no le sorprendía tanto.

—¡Carajo! ¿Acaso están hablando a señas? —se quejó Jason rindiéndose con la puerta, Dick también lo hizo sentándose a fuera de la habitación.

—No recordaba que las puertas fuesen a prueba de ruido, cuando estudiaba la secundaria podía espiar claramente las babosadas que Jason hablaba en su habitación —mencionó Dick confundido, Jason al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo obligó a levantarse.

—¿Qué dijiste idiota?

—Tranquilo Jay jamás le conté a papá todas esas cosas que veías por las noches —le guiñó un ojo al menor a modo de burla, una pelea física hubiese iniciado de no ser porque el piloto los detuvo a ambos, con la energía de su anillo formó dos grandes manos que los separo.

—Alto ahí chicos, no creo que quieran agregar un problema más a la lista de los que ya hay —les dijo Hal soltándolos, ambos muchachos refunfuñaron a modo de contestación—. No deberíamos estar aquí en primer lugar, lo que vayan a hablar lo harán y luego nos lo contaran.

Los jóvenes Wayne bufaron cruzándose de brazos, un silencio sepulcral iba a formarse sin embargo la puerta de la habitación de Bruce Wayne se abrió dejando ver al patriarca de la familia en pijama, una playera gris y unos shorts negros, su cabello negro aún estaba alborotado.

—¡Son demasiado ruidosos! —exclamó Damián desde la gran cama de su padre, Bruce les invito a pasar, luego de saludar a su padre sus hijos mayores se acurrucaron en la cama junto al pequeño Damián mientras le hacían mimos para molestarlo.

—Hey —llamó la atención del mayor de los Wayne quien miraba con cariño a sus hijos, estaban peleándose e insultándose pero era la forma en que se demostraban amor, Hal estaba allí parado observándolo como ese sombrío rostro también podía verse resplandeciente cuando apuntaba a las cosas que le importaban—. ¿Todo bien? —Bruce asintió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Hal se sintiera mejor, las cosas habían sido resueltas con el mejor resultado posible.

—Así que, ¿papá te está follando? —preguntó Jason ante las miradas que se daba la pareja, sus hijos estaban sentados en la cama con las caras serias, el rostro de Hal se volvió rojo por las palabras tan rudas de Jason, pero a final de cuentas era Jason, así era él.

—Jason eres un imbécil —dijo Dick palmeando su rostro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena—. Además, ¿Cómo sabes que es papá quien folla a Hal?, puede ser al revés.

—Obviamente no —intervino Damián de inmediato—. Debe ser mi padre el que este arriba en esta relación —los tres posaron sus ojos en los mencionados, quienes se vieron entre ellos.

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir Bruce lentamente cruzado de brazos, los jóvenes Wayne salieron corriendo de la habitación diciendo que comenzaban a sentirse asqueados, Hal rió fuerte ante la actitud de los chicos.

—Bien hecho Bruce —chocó los cinco con su pareja—. Me agrada que comiences a tener sentido del humor.

—Yo solo iba a decirle que en realidad no hemos definido los roles en la cama —dijo con una ceja levantada, la señal de peligro era inminente para el castaño quien no dudo un segundo más en salir corriendo pero el señor de la noche fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que saliera.

Cuando Tim llegó encontró a sus hermanos reunidos en el comedor siendo atendidos por un alegre Alfred, cada uno tenía en sus platos su comida preferida, se ponían al corriente con sus vidas de adultos (por parte de Dick y Jason) y Damián les platicaba como iban las cosas en casa, con su padre y algunas partes de Tim. Al verlo llegar Alfred le tendió un plato para que se sentara a comer, un tanto confundido por la situación acompaño a sus hermanos en la mesa, que luego de un rato de risas le contaron que las cosas ya estaban bien entre Bruce y Damián.

—Qué alivio, sinceramente ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ello —dijo Tim luego de probar un bocado de su comida—. Si bien normalmente nos estamos peleando entre nosotros o por atención de papá, cuando las cosas se tornan tan serias como esta, me asusta que no tengan remedio.

—Cierto Timbo, de haber sabido que no necesitaban mi ayuda ni siquiera habría venido —mencionó Jason sirviéndose un poco más de jugo de uva, Dick le miró divertido a lo que Jason intento componer sus palabras—. Yo no… quiero decir que no…

—Creí que habías venido a visitar a papá y esto fue una simple coincidencia Jay —los menores miraron a su hermano Jason y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada que termino por enrojecer su rostro—. Quien te viera querido Jay, preocupándote por tus hermanos menores, eres tan lindo.

—Jódete Dick —dijo mostrando su dedo medio para el mencionado que seguía riendo sin parar.

—Tranquilo Jay nosotros también te amamos —está vez fue Tim quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

—Que te joda Conner —hizo la misma seña a su hermano menor, Tim detuvo su risa con las orejas rojas y desviando su mirada a su plato, sus hermanos le vieron deteniéndose también, hasta Damián—. Por favor dime que ese estúpido y tú no han…

Tim no dijo nada, bebió de su vaso y por ningún motivo fijo su mirada azul en la de sus hermanos, alarmados se pusieron de pie de inmediato y con un montón de palabrotas saliendo se su boca dirigidas al clon del súper hombre fueron en busca de su padre.

—¡Papá! ¡Conner ya se cogió a Tim! —escuchó gritar a uno de sus hermanos desde el comedor.

—¡¿Qué?! —también escuchó el grito de su padre, y eso sin duda no le hizo nada de gracia.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

Semanas después Bruce invito a Hal a cenar, habían tenido demasiados problemas con los hijos de Bruce luego de presentarles al linterna verde como su pareja así que quería recompensar un poco todo ese estrés que sus hijos le habían provocado. Por lo que enfundado en un conjunto casual que consistía en una camisa gris remangada hasta los codos por dentro del pantalón negro un poco más pegado de la parte de abajo y unos mocasines fue a recoger a Jordan a su departamento en Ciudad Costera, tenía planeado llevarlo a cenar a un lindo restaurante cerca de la playa, luego verían el cómo se ocultaba el sol desde la arena.

Si bien parecía una idea demasiado romántica para que Bruce la pensara por sí solo, admitía que había recibido ayuda de sus cuatro hijos. En sí su idea era solo llevarlo a la ópera y listo, entonces Dick se alarmó porque decía que su padre estaba oxidado en eso de las relaciones, amorosas, cabe aclarar. Así que le propuso que mejor le llevase a cenar, entonces Jason intervino diciendo que si era un restaurante en la ciudad podía incomodar a Jordan, más que nada porque no estaba tan acostumbrado a los lujos de una ciudad tan rica y prospera como lo era Metrópolis, razón por la cual decidieron que sería en un restaurante de Ciudad Costera ya que iba con el estilo del aviador, era elegante y relajado a la vez.

Bruce estacionó su auto en los lugares de aparcar de los edificios, tomó su celular y lo encendió, de inmediato la fotografía de sus cuatro hijos juntos que había tomado aquel día que estaban preocupados por lo sucedido con Damián apareció como fondo de pantalla, por instinto vio las rosas que yacían en el asiento del copiloto y las palabras de Tim mientras le ayudaba a arreglarlas, pintarlas y decorarlas, a final de cuentas supo que Tim solo bromeaba con lo de Conner, lo admitió cuando vio a su padre ir a la cueva por su traje de Batman, una broma de muy mal gusto para Bruce.

Checó la hora y salió del auto, un convertible negro con la capucha recogida, las nubes blancas se reflejaban en su cobertura negra y brillante, tomó las rosas y se dirigió al departamento, tocó la puerta y luego de un “Ya voy” Hal Jordan salió a su encuentro. Llevaba una playera tipo polo verde por fuera de un par de pantalones de mezclilla negros y su cabello mojado, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha.

—No creí que fuera tan formal —fue lo primero que dijo al ver a su novio en la puerta, Bruce negó de inmediato y explico que era su estilo casual, Hal rió ante la obvia verdad, Bruce Wayne aunque tratase de verse casual terminaba viéndose sensualmente formal.

—Por cierto te traje esto —le tendió el ramo de flores y al verlo Hal se quedó anonado sin siquiera tomarlas, Bruce se alarmó un poco ya que no estaba seguro que le gustarían—. ¿No te gustan? —anonado asintió sin dejar de verlas, Tim le dijo a Bruce que las rosas rojas eran demasiado típicas, incluso cualquier color lo eran, así que le ayudo a pintarlas con pintura vegetal negra, azul y purpura formando un lindo degradado en cada pétalo y con la ayuda de pintura acrílica blanca colocaron diversos puntitos en los pétalos creando una galaxia, algo muy acorde a Hal Jordan alias Linterna Verde.

—Son hermosas —las tomó sin dejar de verlas, como si fuesen la cosa más frágil del mundo—. Las pondré en agua.

—Tim les agregó no sé qué compuesto químico para que duraran más de lo normal —le informó entrando un poco al departamento, estaba bastante desordenado pero si estuviese limpio y en orden sin duda no sería de Hal Jordan.

Luego de esperar un poco más subieron al auto y se dirigieron al restaurante, el cielo azul les hizo compañía mientras charlaban de camino, cuando llegaron el mesero les guió a su mesa, su lugar tenía una hermosa vista a la playa, una playa limpia libre de turistas, según lo que había leído Jason en la página web del restaurante, tenían un espacio propio para sus clientes.

—Lo admito Bruce, ni siquiera yo conocía este lugar y eso que nací aquí —mencionó degustando su comida, hablaban poco pero se lo estaban pasando bien.

—Lamento mucho si en estas semanas te has sentido presionado por los chicos, en serio no es su intención —dijo Bruce a modo de disculpa por sus hijos, Hal sonrió negando mientras bebía de su copa.

—Es algo normal Bruce y creo que me han estado tratando mejor de lo que me pude imaginar —el pelinegro le miro extrañado ante sus palabras—. Tus hijos son unos demonios criados por el diablo mayor —dijo riendo y ganándose una sonrisa de su pareja—. Así que me esperaba algo más pesado, son un poco malhablados y pervertidos pero a final de cuentas me tratan como uno de ellos.

—Cierto y eso me alegra mucho —colocó su mano sobre la de Hal que yacía en la mesa y la apretó levemente—. Quiero que sepas que realmente me importas Hal, y que hace mucho que no sentía algo así por alguien.

—Es porque soy yo, Bruce es decir, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de mí? —bromeó el castaño posando sus pardos ojos en los de Bruce, que no eran un azul cielo como los de Clark, ni tan oscuros como los de Jason que daban más a un verde, los de Bruce eran un azul cielo mezclado con gris, le daba una sensación tan diferente a cualquier par de ojos azules que hubiese visto antes—. También me importas Bruce, y si esto termina antes de que pueda asimilarlo, quiero que sepas que me has hecho muy feliz.

Bruce le sorprendió cuando le robó un beso en los labios, uno dulce y tierno, que le hizo sonreír cuando lo soltó, siguieron con la cena con uno que otro comentario sobre el lugar, sobre la comida y el buen servicio, tomaron una copa de vino juntos y observaron que el sol se metería en unos momentos, uno de los meseros les indico que por ser clientes (y por incluir una generosa propina a la cuenta) tenían el privilegio de observar el espectáculo desde su zona exclusiva. Así que tomando de la mano a Hal le arrastró a la playa escuchando las quejas del castaño.

—No es necesario Bruce —dijo ante las miradas curiosas de las parejas heterosexuales de la zona, Bruce era demasiado conocido y no le quería incomodar con un altercado con la prensa, pero el firme agarre de Wayne le obligó a caminar.

—Vamos Hal, hace tiempo que no salimos los dos solos, disfruta de la vista —le señaló el cielo rojo con matices anaranjados y el espectáculo del sol hundiéndose en el mar, Damián había dicho que esa clase de vistas eran de las más hermosas y le recomendó verlo con Hal, el pequeño demonio tenía razón.

Bruce entrelazó sus dedos con el linterna quien al ver que no le importaba que los demás lo viesen se dejó hacer, el fresco aire de la playa tan húmedo y salado jugaba con el cabello de ambos en un ritmo inexistente, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en la culminación del día y por ende el nacimiento de la noche. Hal apretó el agarré cuando esto sucedió y fue notable su acción por el murciélago que sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a su cuerpo, tomando entre sus manos su rostro y le plantó un profundo beso, no como el de hace unos momentos, tan dulce, tan tierno, era un beso lleno de necesidad, un beso que decía muchas cosas por sí solo.

_“No me dejes”_

_“No me odies”_

_“Te necesito Hal”_

—Te amo.

Parpadeó separándose del beso a falta de aire, observó a Bruce incrédulo ante tal declaración, quien al parecer aun asimilaba la falta del contacto de Hal, sonrió de medio lado y repitió aquellas palabras.

—Creo que te amo —sin duda Hal se sintió mareado de repente, así que Bruce le ayudo a que no se cayera del todo.

—No juegues con eso Wayne —dijo serio mirándolo fijamente, intentando encontrar la mentira en su mirada, pero no haya nada más que la verdad.

—Hablo en serio Hal —el mencionado arrugó el entrecejo—. Sabes bien que he tenido muchas parejas anteriormente.

—Demasiadas debo decir.

—Bueno, a ninguna le había presentado formalmente a mis hijos —el linterna le vio incrédulo, a final de cuentas los chicos hablaban de como su padre arruinaba relaciones, sin embargo Bruce explico que ellos se daban cuenta solos, jamás les había presentado a alguien de manera “formal”—. Digamos que eres mi primera vez.

—De un mujeriego a otro, ¿Cómo sabré que no me estás diciendo esto solo porque quieres terminar en mi cama? —preguntó bastante serio—. Vamos Bruce, yo también le dije eso a muchas chicas y solo fue por mera estrategia.

—Ayer estaba leyendo uno de los libros de derecho que Jason me pidió para la universidad —Hal le miró confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema pero al ver que Bruce no iba a parar de hablar mejor le dejo continuar—. Las normas jurídicas que nos rigen como sociedad siempre han sido creadas con el propósito de mantener el orden, la paz y la felicidad en los humanos, en pocas palabras el bien común; existen muchos principios básicos en el derecho pero hubo algo que me llamo bastante la atención.

—¿A qué viene la clase de derecho Bruce?

—A toda regla general hay una excepción —el castaño parpadeo intentando entender entre tanta información dada, así que Bruce volvió a repetirlo—. A toda regla general hay una excepción Hal, y creo que tú eres la excepción a mi regla.

Hal sonrió rodando los ojos ante lo dicho por Bruce, si bien el pelinegro estaba nervioso por las acciones tan espontaneas del castaño no espero que se riera a carcajadas, leves y sin hacer mucho escándalo, pero estaba riéndose.

—Para intentar ser cursi no estuvo nada mal —mencionó deteniéndose ante la mirada confundida de su pareja.

Le volvió a besar mientras Bruce le apegaba más a su cuerpo, un abrazo que no habían tenido en días y uno de esos besos que quedaban marcados en los labios, a final de cuentas los sentimientos estaban más que presentes y guiaban a ambos hombres. Fue el mejor anochecer de ambos.

Desde lejos con un par de binoculares cada uno los jóvenes Wayne observaban la escena romántica, cada uno atento a los movimientos del otro, viendo que su padre no arruinase la cita.

—Papá acaba de robarme una de mis frases de ligue —mencionó Jason alejando los binoculares de sus ojos, debía darle un poco de espacio a la pareja.

—En realidad aquella frase se le atribuye a la filosofía, que después se aplicó a diversas ramas científicas y sociales, como lo es la química, la biología y por supuesto las ciencias humanas —dijo Tim como atribución, Jason le insulto diciéndole nerd.

—Bueno chicos, ya vimos lo suficiente así que será mejor irnos —los tres bufaron ante la propuesta de Dick—. No fue pregunta, mañana tienen escuela y yo debo entrar temprano para reponer las horas que he estado faltando al trabajo.

—Al menos nos aseguramos que padre no lo echara a perder —esta vez fue Damián quien hablo seguido de su típico chasquido de lengua.

Se levantaron del lugar, Tim y Jason se fueron en el auto de este último que era un lamborghini rojo, por su parte Dick y Damián se dirigieron a la moto negra, los mayores irían a dejar a sus hermanos menores a la mansión Wayne y regresarían a sus respectivas ciudades.

Ni Tim ni Damián esperaban que su padre llegase a dormir, a final de cuentas, con lo bien que había salido su cita rogaban al cielo y al infierno que no lo viesen por allí al menos hasta el día siguiente. Alfred se encargó esa noche de arroparlos y darles las buenas noches, sin embargo los cuatro Wayne recibieron un mensaje de texto a sus celulares.

_“Buenas noches, los amo”_

Tal vez Hal Jordan le hacía bien a su padre y por supuesto a su familia. Y así la noche siguió su rumbo en Gotham y en Ciudad Costera, con los Wayne mayores en la carretera sonriendo por su padre, y un padre con la persona indicada.


	6. Clark, Dick y mal entendidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es un extra para aclarar la relación entre Dick y Clark, más que nada porque creo que también se merecen aclarar los malentendidos.
> 
> La canción que Clark le muestra a Dick es "Fuiste tú" de Ricardo Arjona.
> 
> Les dejo el link para que puedan escucharla n.n
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9cCPQVPv8o

Blüdhaven había comenzado como una pequeña ciudad ballenera que para sorpresa de muchos se fue industrializando de una manera acelerada gracias a las inversiones de ciudadanos de Gotham a la pequeña ciudad, sin embargo la manera despectiva para referirse a ella era ser una copia barata de Gotham, pues también adquirió un alto índice de criminalidad, si bien para la mayoría no tenía gracia vivir allí ya que contaba con un bajo número de habitantes a comparación de otras grandes ciudades, ese no era un impedimento para el joven Richard Wayne viera a Blüdhaven como su nuevo hogar.

Su padre siempre se preguntó la razón por la cual su hijo se había encaprichado con aquella ciudad, pero jamás halló alguna que le satisficiera del todo. Si bien intentaba asimilar que su hijo mayor se quisiera distanciar, comenzar una vida independiente de él y Gotham, había más opciones más factibles que Blüdhaven. Bruce dijo Metrópolis, Dick dijo Blüdhaven; Bruce dijo Ciudad Central, Dick dijo Blüdhaven; Bruce dijo Ciudad Estrella, Dick dijo Blüdhaven; y así una larga lista de opciones que su padre daba y el joven e inexperto Wayne desechaba.

El lote de departamentos también fue un tema a debatir, Bruce tenía millones de dólares en las cuentas de cada uno de sus hijos, sin embargo Dick devolvió la tarjeta de crédito y solo pidió la renta de su departamento. No fue uno de cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad, ni tampoco un condominio lujoso a las afueras de esta, simplemente fue un departamento de mala muerte cerca del lugar donde trabajaría.

Clark recordaba como Wayne padre y Wayne hijo discutían a palabra abierta sobre las decisiones que Richard estaba tomando, eran bastante absurdas para el murciélago quien aún sentía latente el ver como su hijo le abandonaba, sin comprender que su querido pajarillo estaba emprendiendo el vuelo.

—Estás siendo demasiado duro —mencionó una vez el hombre de acero al ver que el mal humor de su amigo le afectaba a su trabajo, un gruñido se escuchó como contestación sin despegar la vista del computador enfrente—. Es normal que quiera irse, es parte de crecer; yo hice lo mismo cuando abandone Kansas y vine a Metrópolis.

—No te entrometas Clark —sentenció al ver a donde iba la conversación.

—Si no puedes admitir que te sientes traicionado por Dick al menos intenta pensar en que es un paso a la madurez —el murciélago paro los movimientos de sus dedos sobre el teclado y debajo de la máscara le miro serio—. Sus decisiones al final tendrán consecuencias y como un joven adulto debe comenzar a ver que toda acción tiene consecuencias en su mayoría graves; se está descubriendo, quiere formarse a costas propias, no a las de Batman ni a las de su padre; Bruce entiende por favor y respeta sus decisiones así como Alfred ha respetado las tuyas.

Aquella vez Bruce le había escuchado ante el consejo de su amigo, Clark sabía que era difícil para Bruce entender, a final de cuentas no tuvo una vida normal pues la figura de su padre y madre estuvieron ausentes, y aun así Alfred le crió como a un hijo. Bruce y Dick eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, Bruce debía entender que a veces las diferencias se obtienen de las decisiones que uno toma y Dick estaba tomando una importante.

Nunca había visitado a Richard desde que este salió de la mansión Wayne, solo Bruce le ponía al tanto de las cosas básicas de su hijo mayor, “Dick está bien”, “Tiene novia nueva”, “Su trabajo le gusta”, y así jamás se había atrevido a tratarlo otra vez de manera directa. Sin embargo Clark se encontraba allí, frente a un conjunto de departamentos bastante económicos, como en el que se había alojado cuando llego de primera instancia a Metrópolis.

Estacionó su auto, bajo de este y se dirigió al número correspondiente, por instinto sacó el papelito con la dirección escrita para calmar un poco los nervios de estar allí, llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, entonces se arrepintió de inmediato y maldecía a Bruce por haberlo convencido de hacer tremenda tontería.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese escapar a máxima velocidad, y se quedó estático cuando el joven Dick Wayne le miraba sumamente sorprendido, parecía que acababa de levantarse pues portaba una playera azul marino al revés y un par de pantalones deportivos, su cabello negro estaba revuelto y su mirada azulada clavada en el súper hombre.

—¿Quién es, Dick? —preguntaron desde dentro para luego ver asomarse a una mujer de cabellera roja, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Bárbara Gordon quien al ver el estado de su novio tomó la iniciativa e invito a pasar a Clark.

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá, si bien por fuera no parecía albergar más que unas cuantas cosas, por dentro el departamento estaba inmensamente amueblado, contaba con un lindo juego de sala en color negro, una sección pequeña para la cocina que estaba bien equipada, cuadros de la familia Wayne colgados por doquier y portarretratos en los muebles, tenía una televisión de plasma en la sala. Clark suspiro negando en su mente, a final de cuentas Bruce era demasiado necio y ya se le había hecho extraño que cumpliera a la perfección los deseos de su hijo.

Bárbara le ofreció un café a Clark, pero solo acepto un vaso de agua, pasaban las doce de la tarde así que le era más conveniente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dick directamente, Bárbara le propino un zape ante el tono dado.

—No, está bien Bárbara, me alegra que Dick quiera ir directo al punto —dijo Clark ante la reacción de la novia de Dick—. Me gustaría hablar de algunas cosas contigo —miró a Bárbara esperando que entendiera que era necesario dejarlos solos, por supuesto la chica entendió a qué iba todo ello, conocía a Dick y sabía el problema tan recurrente entre su padre y él, que tenía que ver precisamente con su visita.

Sin esperar más la chica se excusó con ambos diciendo que no tenían nada en la nevera para desayunar, así que iría al supermercado y traería unas cuantas cosas, Dick quiso parar en seco su idea pero cuando lo intento la joven pelirroja ya había cruzado el umbral del departamento, el más joven suspiro ante el abandono de su pareja, lo último que quería en esos momentos era estar a solas con Clark Kent.

El carraspeó de la garganta de Clark le hizo volver la vista al hombre frente a él, le vio nervioso, Dick lo conocía lo suficientemente bien que sabía que cuando Clark comenzaba a rascarse la parte baja de la nuca y fruncía los labios de un lado para otro era porque estaba muy nervioso.

—Así que papá te contó, ¿cierto? —Clark dejó sus tics nerviosos y vio a Dick confundido, si bien fue Bruce quien le pidió ir no sabía exactamente a que se debía, el joven Wayne hizo una mueca y se levantó, necesitaba estirar las piernas pues gracias a la espera comenzaban a adormecerse.

—Bruce me ha contado lo bien que te ha ido, eso me alegra mucho —dijo sin saber a dónde iba el punto, aun no sabía cómo decirle lo que había estado pensando toda la noche y el resto del camino—. Esto es parte de crecer Dick, tomar decisiones, darse de topes ante la vida, lidiar con un jefe, es bueno saber que ya eres todo un adulto —hizo una pausa y continuó al ver que Dick se había concentrado en los portarretratos del mueble donde se hallaba el televisor—. Sin duda fue difícil para Bruce dejarte ir, crecer sin su ayuda; es difícil para un padre ver crecer a su pequeño petirrojo que saltaba de los tejados con la alegría reflejada en sus pequeños y radiantes ojos azules, llenos de admiración, de esperanza, aquel niño que se dejaba cargar en mis hombros y me pedía mil y un veces que le llevara a un paseo en el cielo, que me pedía contarle un cuento antes de dormir porque muchas veces las pesadillas te atormentaban el sueño —y Clark se había perdido en sus recuerdos, aquellos que compartía con Dick.

—¿Por qué? —Clark se calló cuando por fin el joven Wayne pronunció palabra, no entendió a qué se refería, pero antes de siquiera pedir una especificación Dick continuó—. ¿Por qué has venido luego de tantos años?

—Perdóname Dick —por fin el joven se giró, las lágrimas parecían comenzar a nublar su vista—. Perdón por alejarme de tu vida, por hacerte creer que te despreciaba, jamás fue así.

—¿No? —Clark negó de inmediato y le pidió a Dick que se sentara a su lado—. Entonces, ¿por qué? —el hombre de acero tomó un gran suspiro conteniéndose de arrasar con todo el lugar ante su fuerza se quitó los anteojos y por fin, luego de muchos años dejó salir la verdad ante ello.

—Te veías tan feliz —Dick le miró confundido por lo que Clark aclaró—. Cuando Bruce y yo estábamos juntos, te veías tan feliz; nos decías una y otra vez lo mucho que nos querías juntos, me admirabas y a la vez a tu padre, incluso Bruce me dijo que gracias a mí su relación de padre-hijo había mejorado, pero cuando las cosas entre él y yo ya no funcionaron…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Yo no quería que culparas a tu padre de nuestro rompimiento —soltó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Richard, iba a protestar pero Clark se adelantó—. Vamos Dick, en ese tiempo llamabas a tu padre por su nombre y solo le veías como un mentor, yo no quería arruinar el progreso que llevaban, me querías tanto como yo a ti y no quería pegarte todos los sentimientos de mi rotura con Bruce.

—Pero, Bruce y tu terminaron porque papá no quiso nada formal, yo los escuche —el joven Wayne estaba más que confundido, él recordaba aquella noche fría donde la discusión entre los dos hombres que más admiraba (por supuesto después de Alfred) se daba en la cueva de Batman, recordaba el reproche de Clark ante la negativa de su padre y las excusas que Bruce le daba.

Clark le vio con confusión en su rostro, jamás había pasado una discusión de ello, en realidad ni siquiera era la razón por la cual Bruce y él había terminado, sin embargo Dick esperaba paciente a su respuesta.

—Tal vez confundiste las cosas Dick, en realidad la razón por la cual terminamos no fue esa.

—¿Cuál?

El kriptoniano sacó el celular de la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones, había una canción que se le vino de inmediato a la mente y que de hecho le ayudo a conservar su amistad con el murciélago, buscó en su reproductor de música, si bien ya no la escuchaba le gustaba saber que estaba allí. Pulso el botón de reproducir y una guitarra se hizo presente Dick prestó suma atención cuando la voz de una chica comenzó a cantar en español, gracias a sus clases de idiomas sabía que decía.

_Fuiste tú,_

_Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,_

_Un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería,_

_Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

_Fuiste tú._

Su voz pronto fue reemplazada por la de un hombre, al igual que la chica cantaba con tanto sentimiento que comenzó a entender de qué iba todo eso.

_De más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_

_O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,_

_Las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí,_

_Fuiste tú._

Y entonces cuando creyó que cada uno seguiría sus propios estribillos ambas voces cantaron al mismo tiempo el coro, fusionando sus sentimientos y era interesante.

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez_

_Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque_

_Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia_

_Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas_

_Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_Sólo queda insistir._

_Dilo_

_Fuiste tú._

_La luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,_

_Me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada._

_Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,_

_Queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí_

_Fuiste tú._

Era interesante ya que parecía una discusión entre una ex pareja, intentando explicar porque no funcionó y porque habían terminado, intentando culpar a la otra parte, y lo más interesante era, que ambos tenían razón.

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez_

_Cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque_

_Que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia_

_Aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas_

_Y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_Sólo queda insistir._

_Fuiste tú._

La melodía termino, Dick observó que su visita guardaba nuevamente el aparato, se sintió extraño, había demasiadas cosas que rondaban ahora su mente, estaba confundido, sorprendido, intrigado, timado, todo al mismo tiempo; se sentía como cuando su padre había tenido aquella charla con él, donde le decía que el hada de los dientes, Santa Claus y el conejo de pascua no existían.

—A veces las cosas no son como uno las imagina —dijo el súper hombre ante el silencio dado por el joven Wayne—. Entendí eso al lado de Bruce, creo que ambos estábamos decepcionados de que las cosas no eran como las hubiésemos querido, yo no era para él, ni él para mí; pero eso ya lo sabes tú Dick, sabes a qué me refiero.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Dick sonrió negando con la cabeza, era bien sabido que la lista de novias que había tenido era bastante larga y ahora siendo un adulto, ya no como un chiquillo, comprendió muchas cosas. Había experimentado esas sensaciones antes, más que nada con su ahora amiga Kory Anders, la quería y había disfrutado al máximo de su noviazgo pero todo terminó sin siquiera tener una razón en particular, solo era un sentimiento de: _No eres para mí_.

—Cuando pasaron los años y Bruce y yo continuamos con nuestras respectivas vidas quise volver a tu vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo —declaró el kriptoniano con melancolía—. Habían pasado muchos años y sentí que realmente estabas molesto conmigo por lo de tu padre, prefería mil veces eso.

—Jamás estuve molesto Clark —respondió Dick de inmediato—. Siempre creí que lo sucedido con mi padre había cambiado tu panorama hacia mí, creí que me odiabas y que habías dejado de quererme.

Richard apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas con un sinfín de emociones mezclándose en su interior, tantos años sintiéndose odiado por el súper hombre, tantos más culpando a su padre por ello. Clark le vio a su lado, tan indefenso y le recordó a la primera vez que lo conoció, ese pequeño niño le miraba expectante con sus adorables ojos azules, tan limpios como el mar abierto. Se sintió inmensamente culpable pero ahora que había aclarado las cosas, el peso de su pecho se aligeró notablemente, ¿Cuánto daño le había causado a ese niño que tanto quería?

Sin pensarlo más colocó su mano en la espalda alta de Dick, al girarse para verlo le tomó en un abrazo, uno que dejó los sentimientos del joven Richard salir sin más, y entonces lloró, lloró como lo hacía un niño cuando se golpeaba la rodilla y su madre le abrazaba, sin restricciones, sin vergüenza alguna. Abrazó el fuerte tronco del mayor, quien intentaba no seguirle en el llanto, pero también le fue inútil.

—Te quiero tanto hijo —le susurró, hace mucho tiempo que no le decía de esa forma y se sintió bien con ello, al igual que Bruce Wayne, Clark había comprendido porque amar a Richard Grayson era tan fácil y completamente inevitable, y así como el murciélago le amo, él le amo como a un hijo.

* * *

**❀❀❀**

Desde las afueras del departamento una joven pelirroja observaba la puerta, sentada en una de las escaleras aun sosteniendo las bolsas del supermercado esperaba a que Clark Kent saliera, no quería interrumpir su conversación, tenían tanto de que hablar y si bien Dick nunca le había contado sus inquietudes en el pasado, ella como buena detective sabía que le atormentaba tanto a Richard.

Se topó con unos elegantes zapatos negros cuando bajo la vista, levantó la mirada topándose al millonario playboy de Gotham, Bruce Wayne le preguntó con la mirada que hacía allí afuera y Bárbara le dijo simplemente.

—Gracias —Bruce frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, sin saber a qué se debía, Bárbara sonrió—. Gracias por pedirle a Clark que viniese.

—Debí hacerlo hace mucho —mencionó observando la puerta del departamento de su hijo mayor, solo había llegado a corroborar que realmente el súper hombre había llegado como lo acordado, regresó su mirar a Bárbara quien le pregunto si iba a quedarse a comer algo, Bruce negó de inmediato—. Cuídalo mucho Bárbara, él es-

—Uno de los hijos que tanto amas —terminó la frase de Bruce quien relajo su rostro—. Lo sé, y te aseguró que también lo sabe, cuidaré de él Bruce, yo le amo.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Se dio la vuelta para subir a su lujoso auto, tenía unos cuantos asuntos que arreglar en su ciudad, sin embargo se sintió mucho más tranquilo al saber que los mal entendidos entre Clark y Dick estaban siendo aclarados, y porque sabía que su adorado hijo estaba al lado de alguien que lo amaba.

Tal vez Dick realmente hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Bárbara, y si era así, le agradaba la idea.

Bruce Wayne amaba a sus hijos, quería verlos felices, y ahora también a Hal Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que me falta muchísimo camino por recorrer en este mundo de la escritura pero sin duda intentaré mejorar :D
> 
> Y yap, acepto críticas constructivas :D
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es mi primera obra que publico aquí, así que es más como un experimento porque aun no sé como rayos funciona la plataforma (como escritor), por lo que me disculpo si hay algún error con respecto al formato o algo parecido a que aun no sé ocupar la plataforma :'c lo siento!
> 
> Actualmente escribo más en Wattpad, pero hay que admitirlo, es bastante malo en varias cuestiones, y me encanta AO3 en demasiados aspectos, así que vamo'a ver como me va :D


End file.
